Competition
by Cheena Son-Briefs
Summary: *COMPLETE* Cheena and her friends are off to compete in a competition and with winning in their sights nothing can bring them down but when a crazed competitor steps in the way can Cheena and everyone get around her and still claim victory? ENJOY!!!
1. Departure and Arrival

Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ or its characters  
  
Claimer: Do own Cheena and everyone else. Miyuki belongs to N-sama and Risika belongs to Anime-Kat2002  
  
AN: Ok, this story is something that I wrote a long time ago and its completed with a few new revisions. Don't worry cause this is not going to be a long story. I'm going to update it everyday until its complete. Its going to be short, sweet and to the point. I'm not sure how many chapters I have with this but it won't be much. Here are a few things you should know before you read this...  
  
Cheena, Risika, Marron and Miyuki are teenagers  
  
Pan and Bra are the same ages they would have been when Cheena is a teen so they are chibis.  
  
Ok, that's all you need to know! Enjoy the chapter and I'll see you at the end as always.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1: Departure and Arrival  
  
"Let's see, I have my outfits, brush, lotion and other accessories" said Cheena as she zipped up her suitcase. She dragged her bag down the stairs and placed it in front of her house. Cheena, Miyuki, Risika and Marron were chosen to participate in a national dance contest.  
  
"I hope everyone gets here soon so we can go" she said as she sat on her bag. Cheena's family as well as Miyuki and Risika went over to CC to check on a few things before they go. Just then the phone started to ring.  
  
"I hope it's them" she said as she ran inside to answer the phone. C: Hello!  
  
B: Hey Cheena, how's it going?  
  
C: What do you want Brittany? How did you get this number?  
  
B: I have my ways so don't worry about that. So are you ready for the contest  
  
C: I think you should be asking yourself that seeing as how you could never beat me or my friends in a dance contest  
  
B: How many times do I have to tell you Cheena. The rich don't have to beat the rich but the rich do have to beat the poor which is why I must beat you.  
  
C: Listen I am not poor  
  
B: Oh yeah I forgot! Since you're dating Trunks you consider yourself rich.  
  
C: I never said that  
  
B: Right because it would be a lie. Soon he will get rid of you because the rich just don't mix with the poor.  
  
C: Listen I've had enough of your mouth  
  
B: Yeah and I have had enough with talking to you. You might turn me into something completely disgusting like...being poor! Cheena slammed her phone down and went outside and sat on her bag.  
  
"That...that...I don't know what she is" said Cheena thru clenched teeth. Brittany was considered the richest girl in town. She hated Cheena because she wasn't as rich as her or any of her friends. Cheena hasn't even told her family or friends about Brittany or the fact that they hate each other. Just then a CC plane landed in front of Cheena.  
  
"It's about time!" said Cheena to herself. The door opened and out stepped Trunks and Goten.  
  
"You ready sis?" asked Goten. Cheena just dragged her bag over to them and dropped it in front of them. She walked around them and climbed into the plane and took the last seat in the back.  
  
"What's up with her?" asked Goten.  
  
"I don't know! She's your sister!" said Trunks.  
  
"Yeah but she's your girlfriend" said Goten as he packed Cheena's bag in the bag compartment.  
  
"Let's go!" he said as he and Trunks climbed into the plane and closed the door. Bulma took off and the gang was on their way to the dance competition.  
  
Bulma was flying the plane as Vegeta was sitting with his foot up and Bra sitting on his lap in the passenger seat. Behind them was Goku and Chi-Chi on the left and Krillian and 18 on the right. Behind them sat Gohan and Videl on the left with Pan in-between them. Risika and Marron sat on the right. Finally in the last seat was Goten and Miyuki on the left and Trunks and Cheena on the right. Cheena was looking out the window as they flew on. Trunks wrapped his right arm around her shoulder and held her hand with his left. Cheena just sighed and looked out of the window.  
  
"Are you girls nervous?" asked Videl as she looked over at Marron and Risika then back at Miyuki and Cheena.  
  
"Not really! I mean we have been a series of competitions and won everyone one" said Miyuki.  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't sound so sure of yourself. It may come back to bite you later" said Bulma.  
  
"Woman, they have a right to gloat. They are the best and no one can beat them" said Vegeta as he looked at Bulma.  
  
"Bulma is right Vegeta, there is going to be some new competition there today so the girls should just be careful" said Chi-Chi.  
  
"Humph!" said Vegeta as he turned to look out of the window. From then on the ride to the competition was quiet as everyone just looked out the window. Trunks stroked Cheena's hand and he gently kissed her neck. Cheena moved away and continued to look out the window.  
  
"Che, are you ok?" he asked. Cheena didn't respond but just continued to look out the window.  
  
* Something's up! * he thought as he continued to stroke her hand. Cheena just sighed as she thought about her first meeting with Brittany.  
  
* Flashback *  
  
Cheena smiled as she entered the auditorium where the competition was to be held.  
  
"This is going to be fun" Miyuki said as she looked around. Cheena just smiled at her as her hands slowly shook by her sides.  
  
*Oh man, why did I agree to do this? I love to sing, yes but not in front of all these people* she said to herself as she watched everyone crowd into the auditorium.  
  
"Too bad this is just some stupid school function" Miyuki said with a slight laugh. Cheena chuckled along, still a bit nervous. Walking down the aisle, the girls climbed up on the stage and walked behind the curtain.  
  
"There so are a lot of people here for this" Miyuki said as she looked at everyone who was backstage working on their dance moves or song.  
  
"We'll be fine" Cheena said not even believing her own words. Miyuki smiled as she looked around at all the people. Her searching stopped as she noticed a familiar face.  
  
"Hey, isn't that Risika? I'm going to go say hello" she said as she ran off before Cheena could even spot Risika. Sighing, Cheena slowly walked around the backstage area. Looking around her, she quickly bumped into a person in front of her.  
  
"Watch it" a girl said. Cheena looked at her from head to toe. She had on a tight halter top that barely covered anything and a short mini skirt with knee high boots. Her hair was dark brown and her eyes were too.  
  
"Sorry about that" Cheena said as she looked at her.  
  
"You should be sorry. Do you know who I am?" the girl said. Cheena raised her eyebrows as she stared at her.  
  
"Should I know who you are cause I don't and I'm not sorry with that attitude of yours" Cheena said.  
  
The name's Brittany and I run these competitions. No one is better then I am...not even common trash like yourself" Brittany said.  
  
"Excuse me!" Cheena yelled as she glared at her. Turning to her friends, Brittany laughed slightly.  
  
"You see girls, we have myself, the girl with lots of cash talking to a girl who probley had to sew her own clothes. What a loser" she said as she pushed by Cheena and walked off with her friends behind her. Cheena glared at all of them as Miyuki walked up to her.  
  
"Risika is performing as well...what's wrong? What are you looking at?" Miyuki asked as she stared at Cheena.  
  
"Nothing! Let's go warm up" Cheena said as she quickly walked off with Miyuki following after her.  
  
* End Flashback*  
  
Clenching her hands into tight fists, Cheena shook slightly as she thought about the words that Brittany said earlier on the phone.  
  
"Cheena what's wrong?" asked Trunks as he turned her face so that he was looking her in the eye. Cheena just looked at him then moved in for a quick kiss. When she pulled apart she turned to the side and rested her head and back on Trunks side. Trunks turned his body so that he was propping her up. He placed his arms around her and held both of her hands. Cheena now stroked his hand as the gang flew on to their destination.  
  
"We're here!" said Bulma as she slowly landed the plane. 2 by 2 the gang started to leave the plane. "Man it feels good to stretch" said Gohan as he stretched out his muscles.  
  
"Yeah!" said Goku as he did the same. Goten and Trunks unloaded the luggage.  
  
"This place is huge!" said Pan as she looked around.  
  
"This is just the sign up area. Then we go into our hotel rooms for some much needed rest and relaxation" said Risika as she walked up beside Marron. After everyone had their bags the gang proceeded to the check in center.  
  
"Next!" said the woman behind the counter. "Miyuki, Risika, Cheena and Marron checking in" said Miyuki. The lady checked her list and highlighted the girls name.  
  
"Ok, you're all set. Today you may go and look around, rest, get to know you're competition and eat. Remember that for the 4 of you, you are allowed to order room service and anything else you need without having to pay. Your guests on the other hand will have to pay. Tomorrow the contest begins" she said as she handed Miyuki an envelope.  
  
"Here are your keys to your room and the rules to the contest and good luck" the woman said.  
  
"Thank you!" said Miyuki as she walked over to the gang.  
  
"All right, we're all set!" she said as she stood next to the gang.  
  
"Let's go eat!" said Goku as he held his stomach.  
  
"First let's settle into out rooms then we can eat" said Chi-Chi. Everyone started walking to the hotel looking around at their surroundings. Just then Brittany ran over and wrapped her arms around Cheena.  
  
"Cheena it's so cool that you made it" she said. Everyone just looked at Cheena and the girl holding on to her. Cheena dropped her bag and looked down at Brittany with a digested look.  
  
"Get off of me!" she said as she shook Brittany off of her.  
  
"Cheena who's your friend?" asked Chi-Chi.  
  
"Mom she's no friend of mine" said Cheena as she grabbed her bag and proceeded to walk away.  
  
"Awe Cheena, are you still mad about our little conversation? Well I guess I'll see you around" With that she walked off as everyone watched her go. Cheena just continued walking mumbling under her breath.  
  
"Hey Cheena wait up!" yelled Miyuki as she and the gang ran to catch up with her. Cheena placed her key in the door and went inside with Miyuki following her. She dropped her bag on the floor and collapsed on a bed.  
  
"Man I am really hungry!" said Miyuki as she sat down on the other bed. Cheena just looked up at the ceiling.  
  
"Cheena what's up? You've been quiet ever since we left your house and who was that girl and what was she talking about?" asked Miyuki. Cheena sighed and looked at Miyuki.  
  
"She's our competition and we have to beat her" Cheena said as she slammed her fists on the bed.  
  
"I take it you don't like her" said Miyuki.  
  
"That's an understatement! She hates me more then I hate her because..." Cheena's voice trailed off as she looked down at the ground.  
  
"Why does she hate you Cheena? How long have you known her?" Miyuki asked.  
  
"I only met her once at one of our past competitions. I can't tell you why she hates me because it's rather stupid" said Cheena.  
  
"Then why does she hate you?" Miyuki asked as she stared at Cheena. Cheena sat up and looked at Miyuki before sighing.  
  
"Because she's rich and she considers me to be poor" Miyuki had a shocked look on her face.  
  
"That's ridiculous!" she said.  
  
"Tell me about it but that's not what's got me so angry. It's what she said to me when she called the house earlier" Cheena said.  
  
"What did she say?" asked Miyuki.  
  
"She said that the rich just don't mix with the poor and that's why Trunks will leave me" said Cheena.  
  
"Cheena you can't believe her. Trunks would never do that to you. He loves you too much" said Miyuki.  
  
"I know that but I just have this feeling that she is going to try something on him and if she does I might have no choice but to take her out" Cheena said as she clenched her teeth in anger. Miyuki walked over and got the envelope and pulled out the rules for the competition.  
  
"It says here that we are not to fight or argue with any of the other opponents while we are here or we are going to get disqualified" she said.  
  
"I bet I know who made that rule up" said Cheena with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Who?" asked Miyuki.  
  
"Brittany's last name is Callow. I bet the person who wrote it was her dad" Cheena said. Miyuki looked at who was in charge of the contest and gasped.  
  
"Her dad is the one who is running this competition" she said.  
  
"And that means we are in serious trouble" said Cheena as the two girls just looked at one another.  
  
AN2: Next Chapter: Everyone's going out to eat but Brittany shows up and decides to have a little fun at Cheena's expense. What will happen when Cheena tells everyone about Brittany and their past. How will they deal with it? And what trouble can Brittany cause? Find out in the next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!! MUCH LUV!!! 


	2. Hard Encounter

Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ or its characters.  
  
Claimer: Do own Cheena and everyone else. Miyuki belongs to N-sama and Risika belongs to Anime-Kat2002.  
  
AN: Thanks to the ones who reviewed so far. I appreciate it.  
  
Chapter 2: Hard Encounter  
  
The gang unpacked their clothes then headed out to the nearest restaurant.  
  
"How many do you have in your party?" the host asked Bulma.  
  
"16 hungry people" she said.  
  
"Follow me!" he said as he walked into the restaurant. The gang followed him to a booth that sat 18 people. Once everyone was settled the waiter came by with menus and told the gang of the specials.  
  
"Can you just bring us #1 thru 20" said Videl.  
  
"1 thru 20?" he said.  
  
'Yeah and make that two of everything so you should be bringing forty orders" said Gohan.  
  
"And can we have two pitchers of water, two of ice tea and four of soda. We'll take Pepsi, Mountain Dew Code Red, Sprite and Sunkist Orange" said Goten. The waiter was shaking as he wrote the orders down.  
  
"Will that be all?" he stuttered out.  
  
"Can we get two baskets of rolls with butter" Goku asked as he patted his stomach.  
  
"S...sure!" said the waiter as he quickly ran to the back.  
  
"Did you see his face? I love that look" said Risika as she and Marron started to laugh.  
  
"He just better bring all of that food" said Vegeta as he folded his arms across his chest.  
  
"Vegeta would you sit right" said Bulma. Slowly Vegeta uncrossed his arms and sulked. Soon the waiter came back with the eight pitchers of drinks.  
  
"Here you are and your food will take another hour or so to be finished" he said.  
  
"What in the world is taking so long?" yelled Vegeta. The waiter took a hard swallow as he looked at Vegeta.  
  
"Well...well sir you did order a very large meal" he said.  
  
"Did I say you could answer me back" Vegeta snapped. Now the waiter was extremely shaking.  
  
"No...no sir! I'm sorry! I'll be back with your food" and with that he ran off.  
  
"V-man be nice to the waiter before he decides not to bring us our food" said Cheena.  
  
"If he doesn't bring us our food then I will destroy him then this place" said Vegeta. Everyone just started laughing at the thought of Vegeta actually bringing the place down over food but then again he was a Saiyan and a starving one at that. Cheena was just having a good time when she spotted Brittany.  
  
"Oh great!" she said as Brittany was making her way over to the gang. Miyuki saw her coming and whispered to Cheena.  
  
"Just stay cool! Remember the rules even if they are made up by her dad" Cheena nodded her head as Brittany stood beside her.  
  
"Hey Cheena, I see you and your family are eating here too" she said. Cheena just nodded her head and looked at Miyuki.  
  
"So what did you guys order so I can order it too?" she said.  
  
"Not unless you have a heavy appetite" said Risika as she looked at Brittany.  
  
"I wasn't talking to you I was talking to Cheena" Brittany snapped. Everyone looked at her. Risika and Marron gave her a couple of dirty looks.  
  
"If you must know, we ordered #1 thru 20. Now can you go away and let us relax"  
  
"1 thru 20! Wow! Who is going to pay for all of that? I know you won't now will you Cheena" Cheena was holding on to her napkin and started twisting it causing it to rip in half. Miyuki saw this and decided to step in.  
  
"Look our food will be here soon so if you don't mind we'd like to be alone" Brittany smiled at Miyuki as he knelt down and whispered in Cheena's ear.  
  
"I guess I should consider you and your family lucky. You actually have people who will pay for your food. You know you should have gone to Martin's shop, it's much cheaper. I wonder if Trunks will drop you off there then come back here to eat with his rich friends like I don't know...me?" Cheena had heard enough. She slammed her fists on the table and stood up in front of Brittany causing everyone in the restaurant to look at her. Miyuki quickly got up and stood between Cheena and Brittany.  
  
"Look why don't you get out of here" she said. Brittany smiled and reached into her pocket and pulled out a wade of money. She pulled out two twenties and threw them in Cheena's face.  
  
"Now don't say I never gave you anything" and with that she started to laugh as she walked off. Cheena's face was red with anger and embarrassment. Miyuki turned to Cheena and placed her hands on her shoulder.  
  
"Cheena come on and calm down! She's finally gone so now we can eat in peace" Cheena looked at her then at her family and friends. Everyone was looking at her. She looked around the restaurant and saw everyone was looking at her.  
  
"Cheena let's sit down!" said Miyuki. Cheena shook her head no, grabbed her bag and left the restaurant without a word.  
  
"Cheena!" Miyuki yelled as she watched her friend leave.  
  
"What was that all about?" asked Bulma as Miyuki sat back down.  
  
"Shouldn't someone go after her?" asked Trunks as he was about to get up.  
  
"No, I think we should leave her alone" said Goku.  
  
'Miyuki do you know what's going on?" asked Chi-Chi. Miyuki looked at her then down at the table.  
  
"I'd rather not say! I think Cheena should tell you" Everyone just looked at one another as the food finally arrived. Everyone ate in silence as the night wore on.  
  
The gang returned to the hotel and went up to Cheena and Miyuki's room. Miyuki opened her door and everyone walked in to see Cheena getting a massage. Cheena laid her head and arms to the side as the guy was massaging her shoulder and back.  
  
"Cheena, what are you doing? A massage is expensive!" said Bulma.  
  
"We don't have to pay for it" said Miyuki as she sat down on her bed. The guy rubbed oil on his hands and gently rubbed it all over Cheena's arms, neck, shoulders and back. Trunks just watched the guys hands to make sure they weren't going any further then her waist.  
  
"I'm finished Cheena!" he said when he was done. Cheena sat up looked at him.  
  
"Good! Stay on hand and tell Brian to stay on hand too" she said.  
  
"Yes!" he said as he packed up his massage kit and left.  
  
"Whose Brian?" asked Goten as Cheena went to her bed.  
  
"He's the other masseur who came in earlier" she said as she sat down.  
  
"Wait you had two massages?" asked Videl.  
  
"After what happened tonight I should have had a third" said Cheena.  
  
"What did happen tonight?" said Chi-Chi.  
  
"Yeah I'm starting to hate that girl" said Risika as she folded her arms across her chest.  
  
"Join the club!" said Cheena as she rubbed the oils deeper into her skin.  
  
"So what's up?" said Trunks as he sat down next to her. Cheena looked at him then at her family.  
  
"Her name is Brittany Callow and her dad is the one who is running this competition" Cheena started.  
  
"What!" Risika and Marron said together.  
  
"That's not fair! He would never let his daughter lose" said Gohan.  
  
"That's the point" said Miyuki.  
  
"Anyway, I met her at one of out past competitions when I accidentally bumped into her. She was a jerk to me then a she's still a jerk. When she found out who I was she just started hating me" Cheena said.  
  
"What did she find out?" asked Krillian.  
  
"She found out that I wasn't like her...I wasn't rich! She called me before you guys came to pick me up and continued to berate me about me being poor and how the rich don't mix with the poor" said Cheena.  
  
"That girl is sick!" said Marron.  
  
"She's going to be more then that when I get through with her" said Chi-Chi as she started to roll up her sleeves.  
  
"No mom, that's why I didn't tell you. I have to take care of this on my own in my own way" Cheena said as she stared at her mother.  
  
"Ok so why don't you just punch her in her mouth to shut her up" said Risika as she imitated her punching someone.  
  
"Yea!" Pan said as she did the same thing.  
  
"Pan!" said Videl as she looked at her daughter.  
  
"That won't work! Her dad has set a rule that participants are not allowed to argue or fight. If they do then the entire group will be disqualified" said Cheena.  
  
"Well we have to do something. We can't let her get away with this" said Bulma. Cheena sighed and reached for the phone.  
  
"Cheena who are you calling?" asked Goku.  
  
C: This is Cheena from room 315  
  
FD: Front Desk! How can I help you Cheena  
  
C: I'd like Brian to come up here  
  
FD: Right away is there anything else  
  
C: Hold on!  
  
"Does anyone want anything while I'm order here?" she asked Risika, Marron and Miyuki.  
  
"I'll go for a massage" said Miyuki.  
  
"Us too!" said Risika and Marron.  
  
C: Bring Kindly here to room 315 and two more masseurs to room 316  
  
FD: Ok Ms. Cheena and good night  
  
C: Good night!  
  
Cheena hung up the phone then looked at everyone as they looked at her.  
  
"They'll be here in a few" she said.  
  
"So what are you going to do? Get massages to solve this problem?" asked Chi-Chi.  
  
'No but I need this headache to go away and that's what Brian is for" Just then there was a knock on the door. Miyuki ran to the door and opened it and in walked Brian and Kindly.  
  
"We better get going as well!" said Marron as she and Risika ran off to their room.  
  
"We'll see you guys in the morning" said Miyuki as the parents were leaving the room.  
  
"Aren't you guys going to your room?" Cheena asked Goten and Trunks as they remained in the room.  
  
"No we figured we'd stay and watch" said Goten. As Kindly was setting up the table for Miyuki, Brian got behind Cheena on the bed and started to massage both sides of her head.  
  
"Nothing is going to happen" Cheena said as she started to relax.  
  
"We know that but we just want to stay" said Trunks. Cheena and Miyuki just looked at one another. Soon Brian climbed off the bed, finished with his job for the night.  
  
"Thanks!" said Cheena as he left. Miyuki was almost falling asleep as Kindly was rubbing the oil all over her back and arms.  
  
"Cheena do you mind if I talk to you?" asked Trunks. Cheena looked at him and nodded her head yes. The two walked down to Goten and his room and went inside. Once the door was closed the two started to talk.  
  
"When you said the Brittany said the rich shouldn't mix with the poor, you were talking about you and me, right?" Cheena turned away and sat down on one of the beds.  
  
"I take that as a yes" said Trunks as he sat down beside her.  
  
"She just said that soon you will get rid of me and go to someone who has money like you do" said Cheena as she started playing with a string that was on the bedspread.  
  
"Cheena, you can't tell me you believe her?" said Trunks. '  
  
I don't believe her it jut makes me angry when she says that. I feel like she's going to try something on you and then I'm going to get me and the girls disqualified because I will hurt her" Trunks placed his hand over hers.  
  
"She's just trying to get you to do something to get disqualified and using me against you seems to be her only way. You can't let her get to you. You don't have to worry about her coming on to me because I'll put her in her place in a minute" Cheena smiled as Trunks continued to laugh. She turned and looked at Trunks and gave him a quick kiss. Trunks placed his hand behind her head and pushed her into him. The two just sat there kissing one another. When they pulled apart the two just laughed.  
  
"I know that you've had two massages today but do you mind having a third?" asked Trunks.  
  
"How 'bout I give you a massage?" said Cheena she looked at Trunks. Trunks smiled as he took off his shirt and laid down on the bed. Cheena ran to her room and got a couple of oils that were left behind by Brian. She looked to see Kindly gone and only Goten and Miyuki in the room.  
  
"What are you two doing?" asked Goten as he and Miyuki were watching t.v.  
  
"I'm giving Trunks a massage" said Cheena as she ran out the room and back to Trunks.  
  
"That's a good idea, why don't you give me one" said Goten as he looked at Miyuki.  
  
"Say please" she said with a smile. Goten smiled then frowned as he started to make the bottom of his lip quiver.  
  
"Please?" he said in a low tone. Miyuki laughed as she looked at him.  
  
"All right!" said Miyuki as she got some of the oils and Goten took off his shirt ready to get oiled up.  
  
Cheena ran back into the room and closed the door. Trunks was still laying on a towel on the bed when she came in.  
  
"Ready!" she said as she set the oils beside her.  
  
"Yeah" said Trunks as he relaxed his back and muscles. Cheena straddled on top of him and started to massage his back.  
  
"Yeah, this feels good!" said Trunks as he was enjoying his massage. Cheena added the oils and just slowly caressed it onto his skin.  
  
"There all done!" said Cheena as she finished rubbing in the final amount of oil.  
  
"That'll be $9.50" said Cheena. Trunks smiled as he sat up and turned over causing Cheena to fall onto her back. Trunks straddled on top of her and lent in for a kiss. The two just made out for awhile until they finally pulled apart.  
  
"Does that cover my expenses?" Trunks asked.  
  
"NO!" said Cheena. Trunks smiled as he leaned in and kissed her again.  
  
'How 'bout now?" he asked.  
  
'That covers it!" said Cheena as she laughed. The two were about to kiss again when there was a knock at the door.  
  
"I better hide! That could be one of the adults and you know how they'll get if they see us" said Cheena as she ran into the bathroom and cracked the door. Trunks made sure she wasn't seen then answered the door. He opened the door and to his surprise there stood Brittany.  
  
"Brittany what are you doing here?" said Trunks as she pushed her way inside. Cheena just listened as Trunks closed the door.  
  
* What is she doing here? * she thought to herself as she listened.  
  
"I just cam by to see how..." Brittany stopped as she looked at his chest and muscles.  
  
* Wow! * she thought.  
  
"You came by to see what?" Trunks said as he reached for his shirt.  
  
"Ahem! I was saying I came by to see if you'd like to come over and watch a movie with me? Daddy rented out the theater and I would love to have you as my guest" She walked over to Trunks and wrapped her arms around his neck. Cheena opened the door and looked just to see her arms around his neck. It took everything she had to stop herself from running over and knocking her out.  
  
"Listen Brittany, the offer is nice but I have a girlfriend" said Trunks as she removed her arms from around his neck.  
  
"C'mon Trunks, you can't consider that poor thing to be your girlfriend? She's not like you and me, she's not like anyone here" Brittany said  
  
"First stop talking about Cheena like that and second I want you to leave, now!" Trunks walked over to the door and opened it. Brittany smirked as she walked towards the door.  
  
"All right, I'll leave but first..." Cheena peaked out in time to see Brittany kiss Trunks on the lips before walking out. Trunks watched her go then closed the door. Cheena closed the bathroom door and sat on the floor. She was angry no she was pissed off.  
  
"Cheena!" said Trunks as he knocked on the door. Cheena had tears in her eyes as she opened the door. Trunks looked at her and knew she saw what happened.  
  
"Che, that kiss meant nothing" he said.  
  
"Yeah, um...I have to go" and with that Cheena ran out of the room towards her room.  
  
"Cheena!" yelled Trunks as he watched Cheena run down the hall. Frustrated he banged his fist on the door before closing it.  
  
Miyuki was giving Goten a massage when Cheena burst in slamming the door behind her.  
  
"Cheena what's up?" asked Goten as he and Miyuki looked at her.  
  
'Goten get out now!" she yelled. Miyuki got off of Goten and looked at Cheena.  
  
'Cheena what's up?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah sis!" said Goten.  
  
"JUST GET OUT!" Cheena yelled again. Goten grabbed his shirt and left closing the door behind him. Cheena ran to her bed and collapsed on it sobbing into her pillow.  
  
"Cheena what's wrong? Did Brittany say anything to you and Trunks?" Miyuki asked. Cheena slowly looked over at her.  
  
"How do you know Brittany came to see Trunks?" she asked.  
  
"She came by here looking for you and Goten told her you were with Trunks. She just smiled and left, why what happened?" Miyuki asked. Cheena told Miyuki what happened.  
  
"I can't believe her. She probley knew you were there and that you were watching. What did Trunks say after she left?" Miyuki asked.  
  
"He said the kiss didn't mean anything and I believe him but I can't trust her and I'm afraid that I'm going to get the group disqualified by fighting her" Cheena said. Miyuki walked over and wrapped her arms around Cheena.  
  
'It'll be ok Cheena, tomorrow is the competition and we will wipe the floor with her" she said. Cheena smiled as looked at Miyuki.  
  
"Yeah!" she said as she hugged Miyuki back.  
  
"We better get some rest then. We have a big day ahead of us" said Miyuki as she gathered her clothes for the night.  
  
"Let me call Trunks first then I'll go to bed" Cheena said as she reached for the phone. Miyuki went into the bathroom to take a shower as Cheena picked up the phone and dialed Trunks and Goten's room.  
  
G: Hello!  
  
C: Goten it's Cheena! Look I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier. Is Trunks there?  
  
G: It's cool Che! You shouldn't let that girl get to you. I thought you were upset over me getting a massage. Here's Trunks!  
  
T: Hey, are you ok?  
  
C: Yeah after relaxing and talking to Miyuki  
  
T: Look Cheena about the kiss, I didn't know she was going to do that.  
  
C: I know and I'm sorry for running out. I was just angry and afraid I'd take my anger out on you. She's just...  
  
T: I know! Goten told me she came in here just to spite you  
  
C: I just have to keep her from messing with my head.  
  
T: You can do it, don't worry!  
  
C: I'm not worrying but thanks for the confidence  
  
T: Now go get some sleep! You have a big day ahead of you  
  
C: I will and Trunks, thank you! I heard what you said to her  
  
T: I will never let anyone talk bad about someone I love  
  
C: I love you too  
  
T: Goodnight  
  
C: Goodnight  
  
Cheena hung up the phone and smiled as she laid back on her bed.  
  
"Tomorrow is when the real fun begins" she said as she laughed quietly to herself.  
  
AN2: Next Chapter: Its time to compete but Cheena and everyone find out that the rules have been changed. How will this affect their performance if anything? Find out in the next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!! MUCH LUV!!! 


	3. Change In Motion

Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ or its characters.  
  
Claimer: Do own Cheena and everyone else. N-sama owns Miyuki and Anime-Kat owns Risika.  
  
AN: Thanks for the reviews so far everyone. This chapter has language so look out for that, you won't miss it.  
  
Chapter 3: Change in Motion  
  
Morning came finally as the gang was getting ready to leave for the tournament.  
  
'Today's the day" said Goten as he and Trunks were preparing to leave their room.  
  
"Let's go! I think I hear my dad in the hall way" said Trunks as he opened the door. Just as Trunks thought Vegeta was in the hallway with all of the adults, Pan and Bra.  
  
"Woman, let's go so we can eat" he yelled.  
  
"Vegeta we are going right now" she replied.  
  
"Morning everyone!" said Goten as he walked over and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Morning mom!" said Trunks as he also walked over and kissed his mother on the cheek.  
  
"Morning dad!" he said to Vegeta. Vegeta growled as he turned away. Just then Marron and Risika came out of their room with their bags on their shoulder.  
  
"Hey did Cheena and Miyuki come back?" asked Marron.  
  
"Come back from where?" asked Trunks.  
  
"Miyuki called me last night and said that Mr. Callow wanted to see her and Cheena immediately" said Risika as she walked over and knocked on Miyuki and Cheena's door.  
  
'Why would he want to see them? What time did they leave to see him?" asked Bulma.  
  
"Around two" said Risika as she knocked again. The door opened and there stood Cheena and Bra.  
  
"Whoa!" said Gohan as the gang looked at the girls. They walked out of their room dragging their bag behind them. Cheena and Miyuki both yawned and stretched.  
  
"Did you girls get any sleep? What time did you come in?" asked Videl. Miyuki looked down at her watch.  
  
"Well we came in at 10:30 and now it's 10:45 so we only had 15 minutes to get ready" she said.  
  
"Yeah we never got any sleep" said Cheena as she almost fell over. Luckily Trunks caught her.  
  
"Mr. Callow did this on purpose. He deliberately kept you guys out late so you would be in no condition to compete today" said 18. Again Cheena yawned.  
  
"Don't worry! The ride over there is long so I guess we'll just get some sleep then" she said.  
  
"Ok so let's go!" said Chi-Chi. The gang walked outside to Bulma's air car and got in. Immediately Cheena and Miyuki took a seat and went to sleep. Once everyone was settled Bulma took off for their new destination.  
  
After a few hours Bulma finally arrived at the gang's newest destination. Almost simultaneously Cheena and Miyuki woke up and stretched.  
  
"Oh man that felt good" said Cheena as she continued to stretch.  
  
"Relaxed now?" asked Trunks as he gently kissed Cheena on the lips.  
  
"Oh yeah!" said Cheena as she kissed him again.  
  
"How do you feel Miyuki?" asked Bulma as she parked the air car.  
  
"I feel like destroying the competition" she said.  
  
"Let's go!" said Risika as the gang ran out of the car. Trunks had Cheena's bag as the gang walked to the sign up center.  
  
"Hey Cheena what did Mr. Callow want to see you guys about?" asked Videl.  
  
"He wanted to check out all of our outfits and see what kind of music we were using and our dance moves. We wouldn't have shown him a thing but her threaten to disqualify us if we didn't." Cheena said.  
  
"So you showed him everything?" asked Risika. Miyuki and Cheena stopped and looked at one another before busting out in laughter.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked Goten.  
  
"We showed him a few of your clothes, some country music and some weird dance steps" said Miyuki as she and Cheena tried to contain themselves.  
  
"What clothes did you show?" asked Marron.  
  
"Just some big shirts and pants. We figured that..." started Miyuki.  
  
"...what we figured is coming this way" said Cheena as she saw Brittany and her group walking towards them. They were all wearing big shirts and pants.  
  
"How are you Cheena?" asked Brittany.  
  
"Just fine!" said Cheena as she tried to hold in her laughter.  
  
"Let's go Brittany, I wouldn't want to stay around this bitch for long" said one of her friends as they walked off.  
  
"Bitch!" yelled Cheena as she stepped up towards the girls. Trunks grabbed her arm and held her back.  
  
"Forget about them! It looks like they're wearing what you showed her father" he said. Cheena's scowl turned into a smile.  
  
"I knew her dad just wanted to see us so that he could show his daughter out strategy."  
  
"Let's go sign in so we can get this show on the road" said . Cheena and Miyuki looked at one another before running off.  
  
"Hey wait for us!" yelled Marron as she and Risika ran after the girls followed by the rest of the family.  
  
After checking in the gang decided to go and get something to eat at the nearby restaurant. Unlike the night before, the gang only ordered what they felt they could handle. Cheena ordered the most food.  
  
"Man Che, you're really hungry" said Goten.  
  
"Well this is the first time I'm eating since yesterday" said Cheena. The gang finished up and left the restaurant. As they were walking around they heard an announcement.  
  
"All participant's in the tournament please report to the ring" the announcer said.  
  
"I guess this is where we say our good-bye's" said Risika as she smiled at everyone.  
  
"Don't worry you guys will do great!" said Bulma as she held Bra in her hands.  
  
"Yeah just do you're best and remember this is all in fun" said Chi-Chi as she hugged Cheena.  
  
"Remember to keep your minds clear, Cheena!" said 18.  
  
"Don't worry! I'll try to keep my cool!" said Cheena.  
  
"All participants please come to the ring now! This is your last call" said the announcement.  
  
"We better get going" said Marron as she placed her bag on her shoulder. Cheena walked over to Trunks and got her back.  
  
"This is it!" she said. "Don't worry! You'll do fine!' he said. Cheena smiled as she gave him a quick kiss.  
  
"Tear the competition up" Goten said as he looked at Miyuki. She smiled as she gave him a quick kiss.  
  
"Cheena! Miyuki! Let's go!" yelled Risika as she and Marron ran off.  
  
"Bye!" Cheena and Miyuki yelled as they ran after them.  
  
"Let's get to our seats" said Videl. The girls ran off towards the ring as the rest of the gang ran off to get their seats. The girls looked around the arena and gasped.  
  
"This is one huge arena" said Risika.  
  
"Yeah even bigger then our previous ones" said Marron as the girls set their bags down.  
  
"I wonder where our folks are sitting?" asked Miyuki. The girls looked around as the guests were filling in.  
  
"Hello!" said a voice. The girls turned to see a lady behind them. She had on the competitions logo and a ledger.  
  
"Hi! My name is Cathy and I'm in charge of telling the participants what will happen today" the woman said.  
  
"Hello Cathy!" the girls said together.  
  
"Now, today we will not be holding the dance competition" said Cathy.  
  
"What? Why?" said Cheena.  
  
"Mr. Callow has decided to change today's competition to a singing competition. The dance competition will be held tomorrow" said Cathy. Needless to say the girls were ticked off.  
  
"How could he change the rules the day of the competition?" asked Miyuki.  
  
"Because he's a jerk!" said Marron.  
  
"Anyway here are the rules for this part of the competition. There will be 4 parts to this competition: Solo, Double, Triple and Quadruple. In the solo round, each group must select one person who can sing a romantic song, sad song or just a slow jam song. In the double round, only two people can participate and be able to sing a song either to a friend or family member. In the triple round, 3 participants are only allowed to compete and they can chose any song they want to sing. Finally in the quadruple round everyone must participate and everyone must sing at least a small portion of the song. You have to choose 4 different songs to sing and they cannot be the same songs as the rest of the participants" said Cathy.  
  
"How will we know if we have the same songs as the other participants?" asked Bra.  
  
"Another representative will come to see you to hear what songs you have chosen. Once a song is chosen it cannot be changed. What number are you girls in the contest?" Cathy asked.  
  
"#4" said Risika.  
  
"Good! Nancy, who is the other rep, will be here shortly. She's at #2 now. Well good luck today girls and sorry for the inconvenience" and with that Cathy walked off.  
  
"Man, this sucks!" said Risika.  
  
"Tell us about it! Mr. Callow did this on purpose to throw us off our game plan but we're not going to let him do that. We are going to win this part of the competition as well as the dance competition" said Cheena as she extended her arm.  
  
"Right!" said Risika, Miyuki and Marron as they placed their hands on top of one another on top of Cheena's.  
  
"Let's do this for our families as well as for ourselves" said Miyuki. The girls brought their hands down and brought it up in the air.  
  
"Let's do it!" they yelled together.  
  
"YEAH! GO GIRLS!" people yelled. The girls looked to see their family members in their seats yelling for them (well only the mother's).  
  
"Why do they always do that?" asked Cheena as she waved to her parents and smiled.  
  
"That's their way of telling us their behind us" said Miyuki as she also waved.  
  
"Let's go over and tell them the good news" said Marron as she stopped waving. The girls ran over to their family members.  
  
"Will you sit down woman!" yelled Vegeta as the girls stood in front of them.  
  
"Vegeta, I'm just showing them support unlike you and the rest of the guys" she said as she looked at Goku, Krillian, Trunks, Gohan and Goten.  
  
"We support them but not by yelling and screaming" said Goten. The girls just laughed.  
  
"So what's going on girls? Which dance are you doing first?" asked Gohan.  
  
"We're not dancing!" said Miyuki.  
  
"WHAT!" everyone yelled.  
  
"Why not? What happened?" asked Chi-Chi. Marron told them about the competition change.  
  
"How could he do that especially at such short notice?" asked Videl.  
  
"It's cool! Not only are we great dancers but we're also great singers" said Risika as she gave Videl a thumbs up. Just then the other representative walked up to the gang.  
  
"Group #4?" she asked.  
  
"Yes!" said Cheena. "Are you ready to tell me what songs you're singing and whose singing them?" she asked.  
  
"Yes!" said Miyuki.  
  
"For the solo competition, Cheena will be singing and she will be singing "Have you ever?" by Brandy" she said. Nancy checked her list.  
  
"Ok Cheena, no one else has chosen that song so you're free to sing it" she said.  
  
"Great!" said Cheena.  
  
"For the double competition, it will be Miyuki and Cheena singing "Momma" by Boyz to Men" said Risika. Again the lady checked the list.  
  
"OK!" she said as she wrote down what Risika said. For the triple competition, the singers will be Marron, Miyuki and myself and we will be singing "I don't know!" by Usher" said Cheena. Nancy checked her list.  
  
"Ok and your last song" she said 'For the last competition we will be singing "Missundaztood" by Pink" said Marron. The lady checked her list.  
  
"I'm sorry but group 2 is already singing that. Do you have something else in mind?" asked Nancy. The girls huddled up together and whispered to one another. Finally they pulled apart and looked at Nancy.  
  
"Can we sing "I can love you" by Mary J Blige?" asked Cheena. The lady checked her list and smiled.  
  
"Yes you can! OK! You girls are all set and good luck" she said.  
  
"Thank-you!" the girls said as Nancy walked away.  
  
"Man, I really wanted to sing Pink's song" said Risika.  
  
"Yeah but group 2 had it first" said Miyuki.  
  
"This is still not fair right Cheena?" asked Marron. Cheena was looking over at Nancy and the next group of girls she was speaking to...Brittany's group.  
  
"Cheena!" said Marron. Again Cheena zoned her out as she was reading Brittany's lips. She had chosen "Momma" by Boyz to Men. When Nancy told her no she grabbed her by the shirt and started yelling at her. Slowly Cheena walked over to them.  
  
"Che, where are you going?" asked Goten as everyone looked at her walk off. When they saw who she was walking towards they gasped.  
  
"What is she up too?" asked Miyuki as everyone just watched on.  
  
"Ms, let me go!" said Nancy.  
  
"My father is running this competition so you better give us that song or else..."  
  
"or else what?" said Cheena as she stood near Nancy.  
  
"Mind your business bitch! This has nothing to do with you" yelled one of Brittany's friends. Cheena took a deep breath before responding.  
  
"It is my business when you want to take the song me and my girls already chose for ourselves. Now let go of her and just pick another song" said Cheena.  
  
"Listen you low class clown, I am Brittany and I always get what I want" Brittany snapped.  
  
"Not today!" yelled Nancy as she removed herself from Brittany's grip. Brittany clenched her fist as she nodded her head to the side. Slowly her friends circled Cheena until they were completely around her. Cheena looked at them circle her then looked at Brittany. Brittany stepped up to Cheena and the two just looked at one another.  
  
"Lady, I we will chose "My Sacrifice" by Creed for last one now go away" Nancy put it on her list and ran off. Brittany turned her attention to Cheena.  
  
"Next time you better mind your own business" she said. To Brittany's dismay, Cheena had a smirk on her face.  
  
"What the hell are you smiling about?" she said.  
  
"I'm smiling because you think you're intimidating me by having your fool of friends surround me and then you threaten me. Remember the rule your dad placed in. We can't argue of fight or we will be disqualified, or does that only apply to me?" she asked.  
  
"That only applies to weak poor idiots like you and your friends and believe me Cheena you will go down in this competition. The odds are stacked too high against you and those air heads over there" Brittany said as she stepped even closer to Cheena until their noses were but inches apart.  
  
"Just watch your step around here. You are now on my turf and I never lose on my turf" said Brittany.  
  
"Well you know there's a first time for everything" said Cheena. Brittany smirked as she motioned for her girls to leave. Cheena watched them walk away then looked at Brittany.  
  
"See you later Cheena and remember what I said" said Brittany as she pulled back and spit in Cheena's face. Cheena turned her head as Brittany and her girls walked off laughing. Cheena attempted to wipe the spit off of her face as she looked at Brittany and her friends walk off. Miyuki and the girls ran up to Cheena. Marron handed Cheena a towel.  
  
"Are you ok, Cheena?" she asked. Cheena wiped her face and continued to look in Brittany's direction.  
  
"Yeah Marron! I'm ok!" and with that Cheena walked over to her bag, picked it up and proceeded to the groups locker room.  
  
"Wait for us!" yelled Risika as she and Marron ran after her, grabbed their bags and followed her to the locker room.  
  
"Wish us luck!" yelled Miyuki to the rest of the gang in the stand as she ran after the girls with her bag to the locker room. The competition was heating up by the time a member of the 3rd group was singing. Cheena was stretching out her muscles as she awaited her turn to sing. To tell you the truth the first 2 girls were good maybe even better then Cheena expected but she was still confident in herself.  
  
* This is my chance to show Brittany, Mr. Callow and the rest of these rich snobs what I'm about * she said to herself as she continued to stretch. Cheena had on a pair of light blue cargo pants with white stripes going down the side of each leg. She had on a white tank top shirt that was V neck. Along with her white ankle socks and her white tennis shoes she was ready to perform. Marron, Miyuki and Risika were standing in the back ready to cheer Cheena on.  
  
"This is so exciting!" said Marron.  
  
"Yeah and I know when Cheena gets up there, the judges will be blown away by her voice" said Miyuki.  
  
"Man does she sound that bad?" said a voice. The girls turned around to see Brittany and her girls behind them.  
  
"What do you want?" snapped Risika.  
  
"I wasn't talking to you idiot but if you must know, we want a close seat to hear Cheena absolutely bring down the house with her bad singing" said Brittany.  
  
"Idiot!" yelled Risika as she stepped towards Brittany only to get held back by Miyuki.  
  
"...thank you Melody for that song. Judges, what is her score?" The scores were tallied and the score lit up on the scoreboard.  
  
"3! Wow that's low!" said Tammy who was the announcer. As Melody ran to the back crying Cheena gulped as she looked at the judges.  
  
"They're tough!" she said.  
  
"And now ladies and gentlemen, singing "Have you ever?" by Brandy from group 4, Cheena Son" said Tammy. Cheena took a deep breath as she made her way to the center of the ring.  
  
"Yeah Cheena!" yelled Miyuki, Risika and Marron.  
  
"Oh please!" said Brittany as she rolled her eyes. Ignoring her the girls continued to cheer. In the stands the rest of the gang was cheering as well.  
  
"C'mon honey!" yelled Chi-Chi.  
  
"Show them what you're about!" yelled Miyuki.  
  
"C'mon Cheena!" yelled Goten and Trunks. Cheena stepped up to the mic, took a deep breath and prepared to sing.  
  
AN2: Next Chapter: Cheena and the girls do what they have to do and complete the competition but what is in store for them when its all over and its time to declare the winners. What does Mr. Callow have in mind if anything. Find out in the next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!! MUCH LUV!!! 


	4. Disaster

Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ or its characters.  
  
Claimer: Cheena belongs to me, Miyuki belongs to N-sama and Risika belongs to Anime-Kat2002.  
  
AN: Thanks for the reviews so far everyone. You know I love ya for it.  
  
Chapter: 4: Disaster  
  
As Cheena sung the last few words to the song, the crowd was in silence. Cheena sounded excellent. She sung the song with every bit of passion she had. Everyone including the Z-fighters was completely in shock. When Cheena finished singing she looked at the crowd.  
  
"Man did I sound that bad?" she questioned herself. All of a sudden she heard someone clapping which turned into everyone clapping and cheering for Cheena.  
  
"She's great!" someone yelled.  
  
"Wow finally someone who can sing" said someone else. Cheena smiled and waved to everyone.  
  
"I don't know what to say about that performance except WOW! Judges, what's her score!" said Tammy. The score was tallied and put up on the scoreboard.  
  
"10! A perfect score!" yelled Tammy as everyone in the crowd yelled. Cheena ran over to her friends and they all hugged.  
  
"Cheena a perfect score!" yelled Miyuki.  
  
"Yeah, I can't believe it either but hey this is just the first perfect score. We still have 3 more to go" said Cheena.  
  
"Next up from group 5, Brittany Callow" said Tammy.  
  
"Move it loser!" said Brittany as she pushed by Cheena causing her to almost fall over. As her friends laughed Cheena and her friends just growled.  
  
"I really can't stand her!" said Marron.  
  
"Yeah!" said Risika.  
  
"Forget her! Miyuki lets get ready for the next part of the competition" said Cheena. Cheena and Miyuki walked towards their dressing room as Marron and Risika watched Brittany perform.  
  
Brittany sung her song and watched in horror as the judges gave her a 7 for her final score. Marron and Risika were rolling over in laughter as Brittany walked to the back.  
  
'What are you two looking at?" she asked.  
  
"We're still trying to figure that out" said Marron as she and Risika walked to their dressing room to check on Cheena and Miyuki. Brittany and her friends gave the two dirty looks as they stormed off.  
  
"Hey girls you ready?" asked Risika as she and Marron walked in.  
  
"Yeah just about" said Miyuki as she was buttoning her belt.  
  
"Hey guess what, Brittany got a 7 as her score. She should have gotten a 2. She was awful!" said Marron.  
  
"I know! We heard her in here" said Cheena as she was lacing up her shoes.  
  
"Well good luck!" said Marron as she and Risika left the room. The competition went by with all the groups singing the songs they chose. Here are the final standing.  
  
#1 3rd place  
  
#2 5th place  
  
#3 6th place  
  
#4 1st place  
  
#5 2nd place  
  
#6 4th place  
  
With 10 being the highest score a person could receive in the tournament, Cheena and the girls got perfect scores in every section of the competition. Mr. Callow decided to award the top 3 winners with gold, silver and bronze glass medals. Cheena, Miyuki, Marron and Risika stood in the middle of group 1 and 5.  
  
"At this time I would like to honor the top 3 winners of this part of the competition" said Mr. Callow. Everyone in the crowd cheered and screamed as he placed the bronze medals around the neck of group 1. Next came his daughters group.  
  
'I am proud to give the glass silver medals to my daughter and her friends" he said as she placed the medals around their neck.  
  
"Oh please!" said Risika as she looked over at Mr. Callow and his daughter.  
  
"Finally the glass gold medals to group 4" said Mr. Callow as he started to place the medals around the girls neck.  
  
"Yeah! Our girls are #1" yelled Bulma as she cheered the girls on. Mr. Callow just finished placing the medal around Miyuki's neck and Cheena was next. Cheena smiled at the thought of Mr. Callow putting the necklace around her neck to symbolize she was better then his daughter. Mr. Callow turned around and looked at Cheena with the medal in his hand. Cheena lowered her head and waited for him to place the medal on her but it never happened.  
  
"That's right bow to me you poor trash" he said. Cheena and the rest of the girls looked at him while Brittany and her friends just laughed.  
  
"What did he say?" asked Chi-Chi as Bulma barely held her down in her seat. Cheena rose her head and looked at Mr. Callow. Not expected by anyone, it started to rain. Group 1 and 5 ran off of the field and to the back. Cheena and the girls stood their ground. Cheena stretched out her hand towards Mr. Callow.  
  
"Can I have my medal?" she said. A cold smirk crept across his face.  
  
'You want it, go and get it!" and with that he threw it over Cheena's head. Cheena turned to see her medal that she worked hard for crash against the ground and break into little pieces.  
  
"NO!" yelled Risika as she looked at Mr. Callow.  
  
"Why?" yelled Miyuki.  
  
"Because that poor rat doesn't deserve something that nice. Besides she probley will pawn it for food or something" with that he walked off laughing.  
  
Cheena stood in the rain looking at her gold medal in pieces. Slowly she walked over to her medal as everyone in the stands and the girls watched.  
  
"Cheena!" said Marron as she watched her friend walk towards her broken medal. Marron's words were unheard by Cheena who kept her eyes on what was her medal. Tears were forming in her eyes as she walked towards her medal. Everyone in the stands remained in their seats watching Cheena walk towards the shattered pieces of her medal.  
  
"That bastard!" yelled Chi-Chi as she looked on. Cheena stood in front of her medal and just looked at it. The rain was coming down as Cheena just stood staring at her medal in pieces in front of her.  
  
*Why? * she questioned herself over and over again. Slowly a few people started to leave the arena until the only people left were the Z-fighters. The gang was standing by the ring with the girls looking at Cheena. Usually Vegeta would be arguing about getting wet or being hungry but this time he was quiet.  
  
"Cheena, how 'bout we get out of this rain, huh?" asked Miyuki.  
  
"Yeah Che, we have your bag. How 'bout we go back to the hotel?" asked Marron. Cheena just stared at her medal as tears fell down her face. Slowly Cheena walked away from the broken pieces of her medal and walked away. The gang watched as she walked right by them.  
  
"Cheena?" said Chi-Chi as she stepped towards Cheena only to get held back by Goku. She looked at him with a frown on her face.  
  
"What are you doing? She's hurt and I have to help her" she said as she looked at him.  
  
'Chi, I don't think she wants to talk to anyone right now" said Goku.  
  
"I think dad is right" said Gohan.  
  
"Let's go! I've had enough of this place" said Bulma as she walked off followed by the rest of the gang.  
  
Cheena climbed into the air car and took her usual seat. One by one everyone else climbed in and sat down. Bulma closed the door and was about to start the engine when someone darted in front of the car.  
  
"Wait!" someone yelled.  
  
"Who is that?" Bulma yelled as she looked out her window as did everyone else.  
  
"Isn't that Mr. Callow? What does he want?" asked Videl.  
  
"Who cares what he wants, just go!" said Chi-Chi. Bulma was about to start the car again when Mr. Callow spoke.  
  
"Didn't I say wait! Cheena I need to speak to you now and if you don't come out here I will disqualify your entire group" he said.  
  
"That jerk!" yelled Marron.  
  
"He's worse then that" said Risika.  
  
"I know but I don't think I'm allowed to say what I really think of him" said Marron. Cheena sighed as she got up and walked to the door of the car. Bulma opened it and Cheena got out to confront Mr. Callow. Once outside Mr. Callow grabbed her arm and dragged her off to the side. Once he believed the two were alone the conversation began.  
  
"What do you want? Didn't you already ruin my day?" snapped Cheena.  
  
"Listen you pathetic poor rat. I don't want you to embarrass me or my competition any longer with your presence. In this envelope is a form for you to sign to take yourself out of this competition" He handed Cheena the envelope that she refused to take.  
  
"Take it or else not only will you regret it but so will your friends" he said as he looked at the car. Cheena slowly took the envelope.  
  
"Now your friends can still compete in this competition but you and your pathetic family are to leave by tomorrow morning" With a smile on his face Mr. Callow walked off. Cheena watched him go then looked down at the envelope in her hand.  
  
* Not only is he getting rid of me but he's also getting rid of my family * Cheena ran back towards the car as Bulma opened the door. As Cheena climbed in everyone was looking at her, just wondering what was said by Mr. Callow. Not speaking to anyone, Cheena sat back down next to Trunks and looked out the window. Trunks looked at her then down at the envelope in her hand. He looked at Goten and Miyuki who were also looking at the envelope. Bulma started the car and took off back towards the hotel.  
  
After a long ride, the gang finally arrived at the hotel. Everyone got out of the car and walked into the lobby.  
  
"What a day" said Videl once everyone was inside. Cheena fixed her bag on her shoulder and was about to go to the elevator when Miyuki stopped her. Cheena didn't even look at her as Miyuki stood in front of her. Seeing this only made her angry and sad.  
  
"Cheena, what is wrong with you? You are the one of the strongest girls I know so why are you letting what he did to your medal get to you? If a medal is what you want then take mine" Miyuki said, Everyone looked at Miyuki in shock as she took her medal off and handed it to Cheena. Cheena for the first time looked at Miyuki and the medal in her hand.  
  
"Take it!" Miyuki yelled as she stared at her. No one knew what to say as they watched Miyuki confront Cheena. Cheena took the medal from Miyuki as a small smile crept on Miyuki's face. Cheena looked at the medal as she placed her bag on the ground.  
  
"Talk about being there for your best friend" said Marron as everyone nodded in agreement. Cheena looked at Miyuki and to the shock of everyone, she placed the medal back around her neck. Miyuki looked down at the medal around her neck. Cheena picked up her bag and walked past Miyuki but stopped suddenly. Without looking at anyone, she spoke.  
  
"Miyuki, I'm grateful that you want to give me your medal but I cannot accept it. That medal around your neck, the medal around Risika and Marron's neck as well, shows everyone that you are the best and that earns you respect. You earned that medal today so you deserve to wear it. It was placed around your neck so it's yours, you deserve it" All of the girls just stared at Cheena as she spoke.  
  
"But Cheena you deserved it too. You worked hard today, you sung your heart out and you didn't deserve what you got from Mr. Callow" said Bulma. Cheena turned her head to the side as she heard Mr. Callow's name.  
  
"I may have earned that medal but what I did today was not just to earn a medal. I went out there and sung to show everyone that I was more then some girl who wasn't rich. I wanted to win for my friends, my family, for myself but most importantly I wanted to win so that I could earn respect from all those people who have put me down these past 2 days. As I watched that medal smash against the ground I knew that I didn't earn anyone's respect and I had also lost respect for myself. This was never about the medal but about respect, something that I don't even believe in anymore" and with that Cheena walked towards the elevator, got in and looked at her family and friends as the door closed.  
  
Up in her room Cheena sat on her bed and buried her head in her hands.  
  
"How did everything get messed up" she muffled to herself. Slowly she turned her head as the envelope that Mr. Callow gave her caught her eye. She picked it up and opened it to reveal a piece of paper. Quickly she read it in which it basically stated that she was pulling herself out of the competition and her family will be going with her as well. Cheena placed the papers on the bed and reached for the phone. She called up the front desk and asked for Mr. Callow's room number. They connected her to his room and after 3 rings someone picked up.  
  
MC: What!  
  
C: Mr. Callow this is Cheena. Look I don't want my family to have to leave as well. My family came to support me and my friends so they shouldn't have to leave and besides your issue is with me so why don't you leave them out of this.  
  
MC: First of all don't you ever call me again. Second, who are you to tell me what to do? I am above you so you better learn to respect me. Finally, my issue is with you so your family can stay but you better get out of here. You have already embarrassed me and this tournament. If you don't leave I will personally have you escorted off the premises. With that Mr. Callow slammed the phone down causing Cheena to pull the phone away from her ear. Slowly Cheena looked at the paper Mr. Callow gave her. She walked over to her drawer and pulled out a black pen. Cheena walked back over to the paper and looked at it before she slowly signed her name. Placing the pen and paper on the bed, Cheena then proceeded to pack her bags. Just as she was taking her clothes out of her drawer, Miyuki walked in dragging her bag behind her.  
  
"That elevator took forever and...Cheena what are you doing?" she asked once she saw Cheena taking her clothes out.  
  
"I'm leaving! Good luck tomorrow! I know you, Risika and Marron will do your best" Cheena said as she continued to pack her bag.  
  
"Leaving? Wait Cheena! Why are you doing this? Stop it!" said Miyuki ran over and picked up Cheena's clothes and put them back in the drawer. Cheena looked at her then took the clothes back out and proceeded to pack again. Miyuki stepped back in shock as she watched Cheena pack and decided she had to do something. Quickly she ran out of her room and knocked on everyone's door.  
  
"Miyuki what's up?" asked Goten as he looked and saw everyone in the hall.  
  
"Yeah Miyuki what's up?" asked Videl.  
  
"You guys have got to stop her. She's packing her clothes and saying she's leaving" said Miyuki.  
  
"Who Cheena?" asked Gohan.  
  
"Yes, C'mon!' said Miyuki as she ran back to her room as everyone followed. Once everyone was in the room Bra closed the door. Cheena was still fixing her clothes in her suitcase, not paying anyone any attention.  
  
"Cheena what are you doing?" asked Bulma. Cheena got up and walked over to the closet and took out two of her outfits.  
  
"I'm packing!" she said as she walked back over to her bag.  
  
"What's this?" asked Trunks as he picked up the paper Mr. Callow gave her.  
  
"Cheena, this paper says that you're taking yourself out of this competition" said Trunks as he handed to paper to Goten.  
  
"Yep!" said Cheena as she continued to pack.  
  
"It also says that your family will be leaving as well" said Goten. Cheena walked to the dresser and took her brush and comb and walked back to her bag.  
  
"I already spoke to him about it and told him that you and everyone was here to see my friends compete so he said you could stay" said Cheena.  
  
"But we're also here to see you compete" said Chi-Chi.  
  
"Not anymore!" said Cheena as she zipped up her bag. She placed it on the floor. Frustrated Risika grabbed the paper out of Goten's hand and ripped it up.  
  
"You're not going anywhere" she said. Cheena sat on her bed and looked up at the ceiling.  
  
"Rip it up! Mr. Callow will bring his men in here to kick me out tomorrow morning so it doesn't matter" she said as everyone just looked at her.  
  
"Cheena I can't believe your just giving in to him. This is not like you" said Goten.  
  
"Yeah Che, why aren't you fighting this?" asked Trunks.  
  
"This is one battle that I just can't win" she said.  
  
"How do you know if you're just giving in?" asked 18. Cheena shrugged her shoulder and continued to look at the ceiling. Miyuki had had enough as she ran over to Cheena's bag and started to unzip it. Cheena sat up and looked at her.  
  
"What are you doing?" she yelled.  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing? I will not let you let that bastard win" said Miyuki as she started to take Cheena's clothes out. Quickly Cheena jumped out of the bed and ran over to Miyuki and grabbed her hand.  
  
"Don't touch my stuff!" she yelled as she pulled her hand away from her clothes.  
  
"Just try and stop me!" yelled Miyuki as she continued to take her clothes out. Cheena was angry as she pinned Miyuki on the floor and straddled on top of her holding her in place.  
  
"How's this?" she asked as she held her down. Quickly Trunks and Goten ran over. Trunks pulled Cheena off of Miyuki as Goten held Miyuki in case she was going to go after Cheena. Goten helped Miyuki to her feet and held her waist.  
  
"What in the hell is the matter with you. I have known you for most of my life and I have never seen you give in like this. You have always fought anyone who thought different of you. I think when you saw that medal hit the ground not only did you see it break but a part of you broke along with it" and with that Miyuki released herself from Goten's grip and left the room slamming the door behind her.  
  
AN2: Next Chapter: Things are falling apart on this team. Will Cheena give into Mr. Callow's demands or does she have a way to get around it. How will he react if she does find a way around his tactics? Find out in the next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!! MUCH LUV!!! 


	5. Night Activities

Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ or its characters.

Claimer: Do own Cheena, N-sama owns Miyuki and Anime-Kat2002 owns Risika

AN: Thanks for the reviews so far everyone. You know I appreciate it!

__

Chapter 5: Night Activities

Everyone watched Miyuki go then at Cheena. Trunks still had his hands around Cheena as he looked at the door Miyuki left through. 

"Let go of me!" Cheena yelled. Trunks let go of her as Cheena looked at the door then to the shock of everyone there, she proceeded to pack her clothes again. 

"Cheena what are you doing? Your best friend just ran out of here upset?" asked Chi-Chi. Cheena ignored her mother and continued to pack her clothes. This ticked everyone in the room off. Goten ran over and picked Cheena's suitcase up and threw it to the side. Cheena looked at him with a scowl on her face. 

"MOVE!" she yelled. Goten grabbed her arm and held her in place. 

"What in the hell is the matter with you? Don't you care that you tried to hurt Miyuki and she left here upset?" he yelled.

"NO, now move!" Cheena yelled as she tried to get out of Goten's grip. Goten's eyes buried into Cheena's eyes as he tried to figure out what was up with her. 

"Miyuki was right you did loose a piece of yourself today" said Marron as she left the room followed by Risika. Cheena watched them go then turned her attention to Goten. 

"Let me go and get out!" she yelled. Everyone decided they had had enough of Cheena and left. Goten let Cheena go and was about to leave when he turned to face her. 

"You've never run from anything but I guess it's a first time for anything. For the first time in my life I wish I wasn't related to you" and with that he left. Angry Cheena picked up her brush and threw it at the door as it closed. Alone in the room Cheena looked at the mess around her. Tears fell down her face as she collapsed onto her knees and just cried.

Time passed as Cheena finally got up off of the floor. For awhile she sat looking at her bag and remembering what Miyuki and Goten said to her.   


* Flashback *

"Not only did it break but a part of you broke along with it" 

"For the first time in my life I wish I wasn't related to you"

*End Flashback *

No one has ever talked to her like that. Cheena walked over to her bed and sat down. 

"How could I let this get to me. I have just lost my friends and family all because I started to believe what he was telling me. Why am I doing this to myself? To my family and friends? I think I have some work to do" With that Cheena grabbed her coat and left the room in a hurry. The entire gang was downstairs in the lobby just lounging around. 

"I can't believe she's giving in" said Chi-Chi as she rested her head on Goku's shoulder. 

"She's lost respect and pride for herself and others" said Vegeta as he leant against the wall. Just then Cheena got off of the elevator and stopped as she saw everyone in the lobby. All eyes were on her as she looked at them. 

"Now what does she want?" snapped Marron. Cheena just wanted to run over to them and tell them she was sorry but decided to hold off on that. She ran over to the front desk and asked them if they knew a phone number and an address. 

"What's she doing?" asked Gohan. 

"Who cares!" snapped Risika. Cheena heard her comment but ignored. 

"Here is the number and the address. Should I call and tell him you're coming?" asked the man at the front desk. 

"No, I'll do that myself. If my friends and family ask you what I asked you don't tell them. They're the people behind me, ok" asked Cheena. The man nodded his head then walked to the back. Cheena reached out and picked up the front desk phone as she dialed the number. She spoke quickly and quietly. 

"Who is she talking to?" asked Goku. Everyone just watched as Cheena finally hung up the phone. 

"She was probley calling Mr. Callow to tell him she's ready to abandon her friends and family" snapped Miyuki. Cheena zipped her coat up then looked at her family and friends. 

"Taxi!" she yelled as she ran out the door. 

'Where is she going?" asked Goten as they all looked at her get in the cab and watched it take off.

The gang remained in the lobby just talking about everything and anything when Cheena returned. Everyone was silent as she took of her coat. In her hand was a thick envelope which she clutched tightly. Just then the man behind the desk rung a bell. 

"It's time for dinner" he said. The gang stretched as they stood up. 

"Man am I hungry" said Goku. The man looked at Cheena. 

"Will you be going to dinner tonight, Ms?" he asked. The gang all looked at her as she looked at the man. 

"I won't be eating tonight! I…….um…….have some work to do" she said. 

"Then should I send someone up with room service?" he asked. 

"No, I won't have time to eat. Also all phone calls to room 315 are to go unanswered unless it from this person" said Cheena as she handed the man a piece of paper. 

"Mr. Callow won't like this but I'll do it" he said as he walked to the back. Cheena smiled as she watched him go. 

"Mr. Callow won't like this either" she said as she ran to the stairs and took off towards her room. 

"She's not going to eat? What ever is in that envelope MUST be really important" said Gohan as he and his family and friends made their way to the dinning room. 

Dinner went by quickly as the gang decided to hang out for a while. 

"Let's just go and hang out in one of our rooms" said Goten as the gang got off of the elevator and turned the corner to go hang out. Just then they heard shouting from one of the rooms. 

"Boy someone is really angry" said Goku as he and the gang walked towards Goku's room. Just then a door opened and out flew Mr. Callow as Cheena stepped out. The gang looked at Mr. Callow on the floor and Cheena standing over him. 

"You'll regret that you little dirty trash" he said as he got up and left. Cheena pressed her hand to her nose as saw that she was bleeding. Quickly she ran back in her room slamming the door behind her. 

"What happened?" asked Bulma. 

"I don't know but I'm going to find out" said Chi-Chi as she ran down to Cheena's room with everyone following. Cheena was cleaning her self up and picking up some papers when she heard the knock on the door. 

"Who is it?" she said. 

"Mom, open the door!" said Chi-Chi. Cheena stood up and walked to the door. She unlocked the door and walked back over to the papers on the floor. Once everyone was inside, the door was closed. 

"Cheena, what was Mr. Callow doing in here with you alone?" asked Gohan with a bit of sternest in his voice. 

"I take it you all saw that little display outside" said Cheena as she continued to pick up the papers. 

"Yes we did now what happened?" said Bulma. Miyuki bent down and helped Cheena pick up the papers. Small tears filled in Cheena's eyes as she proceeded to wipe them away. 

"Cheena what's wrong?" asked Goku. Slowly Cheena stood up and placed the papers on the bed as she sat down beside them. Miyuki looked at her and dropped the papers in her hand. 

"Cheena what happened to your face?" she yelled. Everyone looked at Cheena's face as they also gasped from shock. Immediately Chi-Chi ran over to Cheena and cupped her face in her hands. 

"What happened?" she yelled. Cheena had blood coming down her nose and side of her mouth. 

"I'm fine!" said Cheena as she released herself from her mothers grip and started to fix the papers on the bed. 

"Did Mr. Callow do that?" asked 18. Cheena stopped what she was doing and nodded her head. Bulma came out of the bathroom with a wet rag in her hand. She handed it to Chi-Chi who gently grabbed Cheena's face in her hands. She pressed the rag to her lip which made Cheena jump. 

'Ouch mom!" she said. 

"Sorry!" said Chi-Chi as she proceeded to wipe away the wet and dry blood on her daughters face. 

"Cheena what happened?" asked Bulma. Cheena pulled out of her mom's grip again and looked down at the floor. She took a deep breath before talking.

"When you saw me downstairs on the phone I was calling Mr. Smith" she started.

"Whose Mr. Smith?" asked Miyuki. 

"He's in charge of the competition. Mr. Callow may be running it but Mr. Smith is the one who owns it. Anyway, I went over to see him and explain why I came to see him. He told me he saw what happened to me on t.v. and knew what Mr. Callow wanted me to do. He gave me this….…" Cheena handed Bulma a piece of paper. 

'What is it?" she asked as she took the paper. 

"It's a letter from him stating that I can't be kicked out of this competition. He also gave me some of the rules to look over because he was certain Mr. Callow was breaking some of them if not all of them" Cheena said.

"That's why you didn't go to dinner? You were looking over the papers?" asked Gohan. 

"Yes, and everything was fine until he showed up with some stupid cane in his hand as if he couldn't walk. I wish I could make sure he couldn't walk anymore" Cheena said. 

"Why did you let him in?" asked Chi-Chi as she continued to clean Cheena's face. 

"He pushed his way in. He immediately got in my face about me packing and leaving tonight. I told him a wasn't going anywhere and that he better leave. He told me that I was a nobody and he always got what he wanted. Then he spotted the papers on the bed and threw them on the floor. I bent down to pick them up and as I did he spit on me. When I looked up at him, he hit me across the face with that stupid cane and it broke. It was kinda funny seeing the look on his face as I just stared at him like it didn't hurt. It didn't hurt but I guess part of it cut me. I got up and looked at him. He reminded me that if I hit him then the girls would be disqualified. I told him to get out and as I walked to the door he grabbed my arm. I pulled myself from his grip and walked to the door. He followed me and pressed me up against the door. I didn't know what he was planning on doing and I didn't care, I just wanted him out. He lent in closer to my face and I didn't know what to do so I gave him a low blow. He fell to his knees as I opened to door and tossed him out. I didn't even know I was bleeding until he left and I checked my face. It looked like he was about to kiss me or something worse. I didn't know what to do" Cheena explained. Chi-Chi finished cleaning Cheena's face and looked at everyone as they all had their hands balled up into fists. 

"You did the right thing! It's no telling what he was going to do to you" said Gohan. 

"He could of done anything or tried anything" said Videl. Cheena got off of the bed and continued to pick up some of the papers on the floor. 

"I wish I there!" said Krillian. 

"We all do!" said Goku as she looked at Cheena. Cheena picked up all the papers then went back to her bed and sat down. 

"What do you think he's going to do now?" she asked. 

"It doesn't matter! If he tries anything then he will pay" said Gohan. 'We also have Mr. Smith on our side" said 18. Cheena looked over at the girls, Trunks and Goten. They were all looking down at the floor with their hands balled into fists. 

"We all better get some rest for tomorrow" said Bulma. 

"Che, maybe you should go and get something to eat" said Chi-Chi. 

'I'm not really hungry!" said Cheena. "Do you want one of us to stay in here with you and Miyuki?" asked Gohan. 

"No, I think we'll be ok" said Cheena. Slowly everyone started to leave the room. Goku walked over and kissed Cheena on her forehead. 

"Are you sure you don't want me or Gohan to stay with you?" he asked. 

"Yes! I can handle myself" said Cheena. Chi-Chi gave Cheena a kiss and left with Goku. All of the adults left leaving the girls, Trunks and Goten in the room. 

"Guys I want to apologize for what I said and did earlier. I wanted to apologize earlier but I didn't so I just want to do it now. Miyuki, you were right! I felt like I did loose a part of myself when I lost that medal but I think I got it back now. Goten, I'm sorry for everything and I hope to sooner or later to be the sister that you know and not someone you wish you didn't know. Everyone else all I can say is I'm sorry and I hope you can forgive me" Cheena looked at her friends faces and just hoped they forgave her. 

"Cheena!" said Miyuki. 

"Yeah!" said Cheena. Miyuki looked at everyone else's face as they all smiled. 

'We forgive you!" they all said together as they ran over to her and jumped her. They all fell on the floor laughing as they all tackled Cheena. After a while they all got up. 

"So does this mean you're staying?" asked Risika. 

"Yeah I'm staying! But I don't know what Mr. Callow has planned for me yet so let's just wait and see" she said. 

"That creep! He better not try anything or else" said Goten. 

"We better all head off to bed. We have a competition to win" said Marron. She and Risika left the room followed by Goten. 

"I'll be right there!" said Trunks to Goten. Miyuki went into the bathroom to take a shower leaving the couple alone. Trunks walked over and held Cheena's face in his hand. 

"Are you sure you're ok?" he asked. 

"I'm fine! It didn't hurt! Actually it tickled a bit" said Cheena as Trunks let go of her face. 

"Do you want me to stay the night with you?" he asked. 

"No, Miyuki and I should be fine" said Cheena. Trunks had a concerned look on his face which Cheena noticed. Quickly she moved in for an embracing kiss which Trunks readily accepted and returned. When the two pulled apart, Trunks still had that look on his face. 

"If he tries something on you tomorrow then he will be mine. If you get disqualified then so be it. You mean more to me and everyone else then some competition" Trunks said. 

"I understand!" said Cheena as she gave Trunks a quick kiss. 

"Now get some rest!' he said. 

"Goodnight!' said Cheena. Trunks walked to the door and opened it. 

"Goodnight!" he said as he left closing the door behind him. Cheena sighed as she walked over to her bed. She collected the papers and placed them on the table near her bed. She unpacked her clothes and pulled her pajamas out and put it on. Miyuki came out of the bathroom and climbed into her bed. 

"Goodnight Cheena!" she said as she cut the light on her side out. Cheena pulled back her covers and climbed in. 

"Goodnight Miyuki! See you in the morning!" she said as she cut her light out and settled into her bed for some much needed rest and relaxation. 

Morning final came as Miyuki sat up in her bed and stretched as she looked at her alarm clock. 

"7:30! Time to get up!' she said as she removed her covers and sat up. 

"Cheena, time to get up!" she said as she reached for her slippers. Miyuki looked over and saw that Cheena was not in her bed. 

"Cheena?" she said as she got up and walked over to the bathroom. She opened the door to see that no one was inside. 

"Cheena!' she yelled again. Suddenly she got worried as she searched in the closet and looked out the window. 

"Where is she? Did Mr. Callow get her? No, I can't think like that. Maybe she went over to Goten and Trunks room" Quickly Miyuki ran out of her room down to the boys room. She knocked on the door and tapped her foot impatiently for someone to answer. She pressed her ear to the door and heard someone getting up. The door was unlocked and Goten stood there looking a complete mess. 

"Miyuki, its 7:30! We don't have to be at the competition until 11. Go back to bed" he said as he yawned. 

"Have you seen Cheena? She's not in the room" said Miyuki. Goten's sleepiness seemed to go away as he listened to what Miyuki said. 

"No she's not here. Did you check my parents room or maybe one of the girls? Yeah, she's probley in the room with Marron and Risika's seeing as how you girls get up so early" he said. 

"Yeah, you're probley right" said Miyuki. 'Good now good night but before you go can I have a morning kiss?" said Goten asked with a smirk on his face. Miyuki laughed as she folded her arms across her chest. "Its good morning and not until you get rid of that morning breath I'm sure you have" she said with a laugh. Goten smirked as he closed the room door. Laughing still, Miyuki quickly turned walked down to Marron and Risika's room. She knocked on the door and waited until Risika answered it. 

"Hey Miyuki, what's up?" she asked.

"Is Cheena here with you?" asked Miyuki. 

"Nope, I haven't seen her since last night. Why, isn't she in the room?" Risika asked.

"No, I don't know where she is and I'm getting worried" said Miyuki. Just then Marron came behind Risika. 

"Hey Miyuki! Why are you two talking at the door? C'mon in!" she said. 

"She's looking for Cheena! Maybe we should all go and ask everyone if they've seen her" said Risika. Miyuki backed up as Risika and Marron left the room. The girls all went to everyone rooms and asked if they've seen Cheena only to receive a no in response. Everyone was in the hallway by now and Miyuki went to Trunks and Goten's room. As Miyuki and the guys joined the rest of the group they looked to see even Vegeta up and leaning against the wall just looking at everyone. 

"Where could she be?" said Chi-Chi as she paced back and forth. 

"Chi-Chi calm down! She's probley ok wherever she is" said Bulma. 

"I'll calm down once she gets back here" yelled Chi-Chi. Everyone jumped back as Goku placed his hand on her shoulder. 

"Should we go looking for her, dad?" asked Gohan. 

"Yeah, we should go and look for her" said Goten. Just then the gang heard a phone ringing. 

"Miyuki, I think that's the phone in your room" said Risika. 

"Maybe it's Cheena!" said Miyuki as she ran down to her room as everyone followed. Miyuki ran inside and picked up her phone

M: Cheena!

C: Yeah! Look I need you to do me a favor

M: Cheena, where are you? We've been looking everywhere for you?

C: Look I don't have time to tell you everything but I need you to pack my clothes for the competition

M: Why? Cheena you're not coming back here? Where are…….

Chi-Chi snatched the phone out of Miyuki' s hand

CC: Cheena, honey are you all right? Where are you?  


C: Mom, I'm fine! I'll see you later at the competition. Tell everyone not to worry about me. I have to go

CC: Cheena, wait! 

Cheena hung up the phone as Chi-Chi pleaded on the phone for her daughter. After a while she gave the phone back to Miyuki, who hung it up. 

"Where is she Chi-Chi?" asked Bulma. 

"She wouldn't say! All she said was for me to pack her clothes for the competition. She didn't say where she was or anything" said Miyuki. 

"She said to tell everyone that she was ok and for us to not worry" said Chi-Chi. 

"What's going on?" asked Videl. 

"I don't know but let go and get ready for this competition and to see what Cheena is up to" said Marron. Everyone agreed and ran off to their rooms to get ready for the competition. Miyuki closed her room door and started to pack Cheena's outfit and her own. 

"Cheena what are you up to?" she asked herself as she finished packing. She sighed as she grabbed her clothes and ran into the bathroom to take a shower. The gang got ready and by 10 they were on their way to the competition. When they got there they immediately went over to the arena. 

"Do you see her?" asked Risika as she looked around. 

"There she is!" said Marron as she pointed in front of her. Cheena was talking with four guys as they were listening to music. 

"Cheena!" yelled Miyuki as the gang ran over to her. Cheena looked at them and walked over to them. 

"Hey guys!" said Cheena said with a smile. 

"Cheena, how could you leave without telling us where you were going? We were worried about you" shouted Chi-Chi as she hugged Cheena. 

"I'm ok mom, really! I was just fixing up our plans for the competition" said Cheena. 

"Plans? What plans?" asked Risika. 

"I checked over the rules for the competition and then found out that there was a change so I decided that I would go along with it but I'd have to bring in four of my closet friends' Cheena said as she waved over the four boys. They walked over and one of them wrapped his arms around Cheena from behind which immediately caught Trunks eye. 

"Allow me to introduce my friends T.K., Brian, Ryan and Andrew. Guys, my friends and family" Everyone said hello! 

"What does this have to do with the dance competition?" asked Marron. 

"The boys will be our dance partners and me and T.K will not be dancing in the ring with you" said Cheena. 

"What? What are you talking about?" the girls all shouted. 

"Maybe I should tell you what Mr. Callow did as punishment for what I did to him" said Cheena said as she looked at everyone.

AN2: Next Chapter: Cheena explains what happened during the night. Things just can't get any more worse but with Mr. Callow creeping around things might just turn interesting. Want to know what I mean? Then check out the next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!! MUCH LUV!!!


	6. Rule Change

Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ or its characters.

Claimer: Do own Cheena, N-sama owns Miyuki and Anime-Kat owns Risika

AN: Thanks for the reviews everyone

Chapter 6: Rule Change

The boys walked to the side as Cheena, her family and friends walked over to the bleachers and had a seat. 

"What did Mr. Callow do? Did he hurt you?" asked Videl as everyone buried a hole in Cheena. They were just waiting for her to say yes so they could flip out. 

" I haven't seen him but he sent me this paper last night that told of the rules for the competition" Cheena said.

"Why didn't you wake me?" asked Miyuki. 

Why didn't you wake any of us?" asked Goten as he looked at Cheena. 

"I didn't think it was a big deal and anyway it was just a piece of paper with the rules. I sat down and read them to find out that he was changing the rules entirely. He said that now we had to have partners when we performed and only 3 members will and can dance in the ring" Cheena said. 

"So what about the 4th person?" asked Risika. 

"You have to decided what you want to do with the extra person and her partner. The only rule that stayed the same was that even though we have partners, the contest is only about the girls so all of the girls must dance at least some part of the song" Cheena said.

"So why did you leave? Where did you go?" asked Gohan. 

"After reading this I checked out a few of the rules for the competition and once I found what I needed I left to go and get those guys" Cheena said.

"Where did you meet them?" asked Trunks. Cheena noticed the change in his voice and looked to see him looking at T.K. 

"I met them a while back at one of out previous competitions. They're great dancers so I knew I had to get them to work with us and I did but it didn't come easy" Cheena said.

"What do you mean? What do you have to do to get them to dance with you?" asked Trunks as he looked at Cheena, afraid of what she was going to say. 

"It's nothing major just something that they asked me to do with them and I agreed. Don't worry you'll see later what I have to do" Cheena said.

"Cheena, you said you won't be dancing with us in the ring" said Miyuki. 

"That's right!" said Cheena. 

"But didn't you say that all 4 girls must dance some part of the song?" asked Marron. 

"Oh, me and T.K. will dance but not with you guys. I will sort of be coaching you guys from there" said Cheena as she pointed over to the balcony hanging in the front row. 

"Coaching us?" asked Risika. 

"Yeah, you'll see what I mean later. Oh and before I forget we have to draw new numbers for the competition. Mr. Callow wants his daughters team to be #6" said Cheena. 

"So they could see what everyone else is doing so they could copy?" said Videl. 

"That's about it!" said Cheena. Just then T.K. walked over to Cheena. 

"Hey Che, we should continue to practice our little routine" he said. 

'Oh sure! Girls, let me introduce you to your partners" said Cheena as she walked over to the stairs. The girls got up and hoped down onto the field. 

"We're going to go and look around?" said Bulma. 

"All right! We'll see you back here later" said Marron as she walked off towards the guys. Cheena was about to follow when Trunks grabbed her arm. 

"Che?" he said as he looked at her. 

"Sorry about that? He never called me that before" said Cheena. 

"I know he's your partner but does he have to touch you like that?" he asked. 

"Trunks, are you jealous?" Cheena asked with a smirk on her face

"Me jealous? Of course not! I just don't want him touching you like that" Trunks said. Cheena wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes. 

"Like what?" she said seductively. "You know what I mean" he said as he looked out at T.K. Cheena moved his head so that he was finally looking her in the eye. 

"Don't worry! He is just my friend and nothing more but I have to warn you that the dance that he and I are going to do is a little….…racy" Cheena said.

"What do you mean a little racy? What are you two going to do?" he asked sternly. 

"Just a little shaking of the hips, you know what I usually do" said Cheena. 

"I know what you usually do and if you mean what you do on me the answer is no" said Trunks. 

"C'mon Trunks! It's all in fun and besides this is the last competition" Trunks just glued his eyes on T.K. 

"Please!" said Cheena as she moved in for a kiss. Trunks eyes immediately fell on Cheena and soon closed as the kiss deepened. Soon they pulled apart. 

"As long as he doesn't rub all over you and call you Che….…then fine….…and don't grind too much on him, you know that that was invented for me and you" said Trunks with a smile. Cheena smiled as she lent in and gave him another kiss which he gladly accepted. Needing some air the couple pulled apart. 

"You better get going and prepare for the competition" he said. 

"You'll be watching me, right?" asked Cheena. 

"Of course! By the way what do you have to since the boys joined the group?" Cheena turned her head. 

"I just have to give them massages, that's all" she said quickly. 

"WHAT! NO WAY!" shouted Trunks. Cheena put her finger on Trunks lips. 

"I'm kidding! Look don't worry about that, it's not bad at all and actually kind of sort of fun" she said. Trunks just looked at her. 

"What don't you trust me?" she asked in a sad voice. 

"You know I trust you…….it's him I don't trust" he said with a smile. 

"You better get going and catch up with the rest of the gang. We'll be ready by the time you all come back" said Cheena. Trunks smiled, gave Cheena another kiss and left. Cheena watched him go then turned her attention to the gang on the field. 

"Let's get this started!" she said as she ran down to the field towards the gang in the ring. 

Time went by as everyone was returning to the arena to get ready to see the final part of this 2 part competition. Cheena and the gang got to know each other and the plan for the final dance. The only thing that was left was to pick new numbers. Goku and the gang returned to their seats. 

"Man the shops sure were crowded but at least we found some nice souvenirs for ourselves and the girls" said Bulma. 

"I know! The girls will love them" said 18. 

"Where are those girls anyway?" asked Chi-Chi. The gang looked around the arena and didn't see the girls. Just then they saw Cheena come out of a room with Mr. Callow behind him. 

"What is she doing with him?" yelled Bulma. 

"And alone!" yelled Chi-Chi as she watched them leave the room. Mr. Callow grabbed Cheena's arm and pulled her towards him. Cheena kept her eyes on the floor as he spoke low to her so that no one could hear. After he was done he pushed her forward almost causing her to fall. He walked back into the room and closed the door. Cheena brushed her hair out of her face as she glared at the close door. Miyuki, Marron and Risika ran up to Cheena. 

"Che, what happened? What did he say?" asked Marron. Cheena just looked at them and shook her head. 

"Cheena what wrong? What did he do to you?" yelled Miyuki. Cheena looked at her and walked by her. 

"Cheena!" yelled Miyuki. Cheena just walked over to the side and sat down on the floor burying her head into her knees. Risika was about to go over to her but Miyuki stopped her. 

"Why are you stopping me?" Risika yelled. 

"She wants to be alone!" said Miyuki and with that she walked off towards Mr. Callow's room just as he was exiting it. Marron and Risika looked at one another and watched Miyuki go. Miyuki walked behind Mr. Callow and tapped him on the shoulder. He spun around and glared at her. 

"What the hell did you do to her?" she yelled. Mr. Callow smiled and grabbed Miyuki's face. 

"Let her go!" yelled Chi-Chi. Goten's eyebrow's twitched as he watched what was going on. He shook his foot violently as he watched. 

"Let go of me!" yelled Miyuki as she pulled herself away from his grip. 

"Listen, why don't you go and talk with your friends behind you and leave me alone. What went on between me and Cheena is just between us. I like you Miyuki! You have spunk and personality but you are weak when it comes to that rat" Mr. Callow said.

"Don't talk about Cheena like that!" Miyuki yelled. Mr. Callow smiled as he grabbed Miyuki's arm. 

"Let……." started Miyuki

. "Listen here! Do you want to know the truth? I like Cheena! She's got attitude and style but she is beneath me but not for long" he said as he stroked Miyuki's face with his free hand. 

"I will make her mine! Her body is just yearning for me….…" He smiled as he checked out Miyuki's body. 

"Your body is great as well" he said. Miyuki was about to say something when someone spoke up. 

"Let her go and don't you ever touch her" yelled Cheena. Mr. Callow continued to smile as he let Miyuki go. Miyuki rubbed her arm as she walked over to Cheena. 

"Cheena, we were just talking about you! How about the both of you come with me inside of my room" he said. Cheena grabbed Miyuki's arm and started to walk off. 

"C'mon Cheena, we can talk!" he said. Cheena rolled her eyes as she continued to walk off with Miyuki.

Chi-Chi were barely getting held in their seats by Goku as she watched. 

"How dare he touch her? He's so dead!" yelled Bulma as Goten tried to hold her down. Cheena stopped pulling Miyuki and just looked at her. 

"He is such a creep!" said Miyuki as she shivered. 

"Tell me about it! He hit on me too when I was in the room. I went in there to see if T.K. was there because one of the judges said he was in there and wanted to see me." Cheena said.

"Did he touch you too?" asked Miyuki. 

"Yeah, just like he did to you. He told me that after this was over he was going to make me something or other. I wasn't really listening to him" said Cheena. 

"If he ever touches me again I am going to kill him" said Miyuki. 

"Let's just go and sit over there. I don't want to have to go and face my mom or Trunks" said Cheena as she pointed to a bench. 

"Sure! I think I see my Goten's vain about to pop out of his head" said Miyuki. Cheena and Miyuki walked off towards the bench and had a seat. 

"Miyuki, can I see you for a moment!" said Goten. 

"You too Cheena!" yelled Chi-Chi. The girls looked at one another and sighed. 

"We'll have to face them sooner of later" said Cheena. 

"We don't have to tell them the truth, we'll just go around the truth" said Miyuki. Cheena nodded her head as the girls slowly made their way over to the group. Once there the girls put on a weak smile as they looked at everyone. Chi-Chi were fuming while Goten just looked at his Miyuki still shaking his foot. 

"What happened?" said Bulma as she looked back and forth between Miyuki and Cheena. 

"Nothing, he just said he'd disqualify us if we try anything funny" said Miyuki. Bulma and Chi-Chi just looked at the girls as did everyone else. 

"Stop lying girl!" said Vegeta as he looked at Miyuki. Miyuki sighed as she looked down over at Cheena, hoping she'd say something. 

"Listen, we're not going to tell you because we think we can handle this on our own" said Cheena as she looked at her mother. 

"What are you saying! Tell me now!" yelled Chi-Chi as she grabbed Cheena by the shirt. Goku grabbed Chi-Chi and pulled her off of Cheena. 

"Mom, you have one tight grip" said Cheena as she straightened her shirt. 

"Cheena, please report to the judges table" said the announcer. 

"I better get going!" she said. Cheena ran off towards the table. Miyuki watched her go then looked at everyone in front of her.

*Great, I get stuck dealing with them. Gotta think quick* she said to herself.

"Now Miyuki, what happened!" demanded Chi-Chi. "Sorry Chi-Chi, I have to go!" said Miyuki quickly as she ran off. 

"Miyuki!" yelled Bulma as she watched her go. 

"Something's up!" said Trunks. 

"Yeah something bad!" said Goten. Cheena stood in front of a bowl with folded paper inside. 

"Well Cheena it's time for you to pick the new number that will represent your group. Cheena took a deep breath before reaching into the bowl and pulling out a piece of paper. The judge took it and started to unfold it. Cheena shook her hand nervously as she waited for her new number to be read. Group #1 got # 3, group 2 got their same number, group 3 #4 now it was time for Cheena's group. 

* Please don't let us get #1" said Cheena to herself. The judge stood up and went to the microphone. 

"And Group 4's new number is #6" Cheena smiled as she ran over to a waiting Miyuki, Marron and Risika. 

"Yeah!" they yelled. 

"We're the last group!" yelled Marron. 

"NO WAY!" yelled Mr. Callow. The girls looked over to see Mr. Callow and his daughter protesting with the judges. 

"Do a recount!" yelled Brittany. 

"I'm sorry but the decision is final" said the judge. 

"Brittany it's your turn to choose for your group" said another judge. Brittany reached into the bowl and pulled out a piece of paper. 

"Let's see!' said the judge as he took the paper and walked over to the microphone. 

"Group 5's new number is 1" he said. 

"WHAT!!" Brittany and her father yelled. Cheena and the girls were rolling in laughter as they saw the look on Brittany and Mr. Callow's face. 

"That's what they get" said Risika as she continued laughing. Mr. Callow grabbed the judge and shook him violently. 

"Change this!" he yelled. 

"I'm sorry sir, but all decisions are final" said the judge as he released himself from Mr. Callow's grip and went back to the judges table. Mr. Callow and Brittany looked at one another then at Cheena and the girls. 

"What the hell are you laughing at?" she yelled. 

"We're still trying to figure that out!" shouted Miyuki. Cheena collapsed on the floor in laughter. Brittany decided she had heard and seen enough. She walked over to Cheena and the girls as her father just watched with a smirk on his face.

AN2: Next Chapter: Brittany's doing what she does best and that's get in people's faces. What will happen when she and Cheena stare each other down and who is this person that intervenes when Mr. Callow opens his mouth? Find out in the next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!! MUCH LUV!!!


	7. Second Shot

Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ or its characters

Claimer: Do own Cheena, Miyuki belongs to N-sama and Risika belongs to Anime-Kat2002

AN: Thanks for the reviews so far everyone. You know I appreciate it.

**__**

Chapter 7: Second Shot

Cheena saw her coming and immediately stood up. Brittany walked over and jumped in Miyuki's face. 

"What the hell did you say?" she yelled. 

"I said we're still trying to figure that out now get out of my face or do I have to say it again so you can hear me?" said Miyuki. Brittany growled as she looked at Miyuki. Cheena snickered as she watched Miyuki give Brittany a serious look. Brittany turned around and got in Cheena's face. 

"What the hell are you laughing at you piece of trash?" she yelled. Cheena's laughter went away as she looked at Brittany. 

"Listen I'd advice you to get out of my face right now" said Cheena. 

"Or what!" said Brittany as she pushed Cheena back. Cheena stumbled back and looked at Brittany in shock. 

* Did she just push me? * Cheena asked herself. 

"What are you going to do?" yelled Brittany as she pushed Cheena again. Cheena decided she had had enough and pushed Brittany back causing her to stumble and fall to the ground. 

"Hey!" yelled Mr. Callow as he ran over to the girls. He grabbed Cheena's arm and turned her towards him. 

"What did I tell you about touching me or my daughter? You and your friends are disqualified now get out" he yelled. 

"Let go of me!' yelled Cheena. Just then Chi-Chi came out of nowhere and grabbed Mr. Callow's arm. 

"Let go of my daughter now!' she yelled. 

"Woman you better get off of me before I….…" Mr. Callow said before he was cut off.

"Before you what?" shouted Goku who was standing behind Miyuki and the girls along with the rest of the gang. Mr. Callow looked at Goku and the rest of the gang behind him before he let Cheena go. Chi-Chi let him go as well and went to stand by her husband. 

"Listen lady, she knew the rules, she broke them and now she must pay" he said. 

"What about your daughter? She pushed Cheena first!" yelled Bulma. 

"That's right!" said a voice. Everyone turned around to see Mr. Smith walking up to the group. 

"Mr. Smith! What are you doing here?" said Cheena as she ran over to him. 

"What is the old prune doing here and how does she know him?" asked Mr. Callow. It was true that Mr. Smith was well into his old age probley pushing late 70's to early 80's. 

"I came to check out the last part of the competition but I didn't expect to see fighting between you and Mr. Callow's daughter" he said. Cheena looked down at the ground disgusted with herself but not because she pushed Brittany back. Mr. Smith walked over to Mr. Callow and looked at him. 

'I also came to see how you were running this competition and now I see your running it straight into the ground" Mr. Smith said.

"But sir….…" started Mr. Callow. 

"I'm still talking and I'm still in charge of this competition. You have changed the rules and now I'm changing it back. I am now running this competition and you will just be backing me up" said Mr. Smith. 

"But sir….…"Mr. Callow said as Mr. Smith turned away from him towards Cheena and Brittany. 

"Now on to you two. Mr. Callow may have changed the rules but he was correct when he said there was no fighting or arguing during this competition. Cheena you and the girls will not have to leave this competition but Cheena I gave you the rules for the competition so you know the REAL penalty for fighting, right?" said Mr. Smith. 

"Yes! You get put in the cage for a certain amount of time" said Cheena. 

"Cage?" asked Marron. Mr. Smith pointed behind the gang. Everyone turned around to see two medium sized cages. 

"Now Cheena you will go into one for 5 minutes for pushing Brittany. Brittany you will go into the other for 10 minutes for starting the fight" said Mr. Smith as he waved over two men. Everyone looked to see two men walking towards them. One of them grabbed Cheena and the other grabbed Brittany and led them to the cages. 

"Now, no one is to talk to them or they will stay in the cage longer then their suppose to" said Mr. Smith. Everyone watched as Cheena and Brittany were placed inside the cage and the door closed and locked. Cheena sat on the floor Indian Style and buried her head into her lap. Brittany just stood up in her cage and looked at Mr. Smith with burning red eyes. Miyuki and the gang just looked at Cheena then at Mr. Smith. 

"Now let's check on the standing for the competition" he said as he walked away with Mr. Callow dragging behind him The gang sat in the bleachers watching Cheena and their watches. 

"5 minutes are almost gone!" said Krillian. Trunks kept his eyes on Cheena as she sat in the cage. She remained in the same position since she was place in the cage. Suddenly a guy walked up to Cheena's cage and started to unlock her door. Cheena looked up and pulled herself up as the cage door opened. 

"You're free to go!" said the man. Cheena walked out and looked around as if she didn't know where she was. Her legs were hurting from sitting in that position for 5 minutes so she started to stretch her leg muscles. 

"It's good that she's stretching so that she won't pull anything when it's time for her to perform" said Gohan as the gang watched Cheena. Cheena, once she decided she was finished stretching, walked over to her family. 

"So, how was it?" asked Risika. Cheena just shrugged her shoulder. 

'Mom thanks for helping me out earlier" said Cheena. 

"Of course honey! I hate that man anyway" said Chi-Chi. 

"and his daughter" said Bulma. Cheena looked over at Brittany then at the girls. 

"Let's go! We have some more work to do" said Cheena. 

"Right!" the girls said together as they followed Cheena to their new locker room. They walked past Brittany in her cage and smiled. 

"Tramps!" Brittany said. The girls continued to walk towards their new locker room and went inside. Brittany was finally let out of her cage as she made her way over to her father and friends. 

"Don't worry! We'll take care of those girls and Mr. Smith" said Mr. Callow with a smirk on his face. Brittany smiled as she, her father and friends walked off. 

It was almost time for the competition to begin. Cheena went up into the stands and sat on Trunks lap. She just wanted to relax and spend some time with him, something that she felt she hasn't done since they came on this trip. 

"You ok?" he asked. 

"Yeah, for now but I'm going to be really nervous when it's time for us to perform" she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Trunks just wrapped his arms around her waist and held her in his lap. Everyone else went into the stands to but food and drinks for everyone so the couple was the only ones from the group in the arena. Cheena snuggled up to Trunks as she buried her face into his shoulder. 

"Cheena, I know something is wrong so tell me" said Trunks as he pulled Cheena off of him softly. Cheena sighed as she looked Trunks in the eyes. 

"I'm just nervous! This is the final part of the competition and what if I can't prove myself to anyone? The last time I tried to prove myself to these people, I was humiliated and embarrassed. Now if I can't get the job done….…I just don't know what I'll do" Cheena said.

"Listen Che, you don't have to prove yourself to any of these people. You already know that you're the best" said Trunks. 

"I know that and you know that, heck our family knows that but I want others to know that as well" said Cheena. 

"Cheena, you go out there and you put you're heart into dancing and singing. If people can't notice how great you are then that's their lost" said Trunks. Cheena smiled as she looked at Trunks. 

"Thanks!" she said. "Always glad to….…" Trunks was cut off as Cheena's lip's connected with his. Trunks wrapped his arms around her as the kiss intensified. 

"Get a room!' said Risika as she and the gang returned to their seats. Trunks and Cheena slowly pulled apart and looked the gang. They had a bunch of food in their hands as they sat down. 

"Do you guys have enough food?" Trunks asked. 

"Funny!' said Goten as he sat down. 

"What were you two doing as if we didn't already see?" said Marron with loads of sarcasm. 

"Funny!' said Cheena as she got off of Trunks lap and jumped down to the arena floor. "All participants are to now be in the arena for the start of the final competition. Groups #1 please head to the ring. All other groups please go to the back" said the announcement. 

"Well this is it! Go out there and kill girls" said Bulma. 

"But also have fun" said Videl. 

"We will!" Miyuki and Risika said. Taking in a deep breath, Cheena turned around and started to walk towards the back.

"Hey wait for us" Miyuki said as she ran after Cheena with Marron and Risika following close behind her.

The first 5 groups went up and did what they had to do. Brittany's group was just horrible and it was a good thing that the judges didn't reveal their scores until everyone was finished or they would be really embarrassed. Cheena sat on the side still in her own world. They were seconds from performing. 

"Cheena, you have to snap out of it! We're about to go on!" yelled Miyuki. 

"Yeah!' said Risika. Cheena looked at them then down at the ground. Just then the announcer walked over to the girls. 

"Are you girls ready or would you like to take 5?" she asked. The girls looked at Cheena then at the announcer. 

"We'll take the 5" Marron said. The announcer announced that the girls were taking 5. Miyuki, Risika and Marron ran over to their friends and family while Cheena stayed in her same spot in her own world. 

"What's up?" asked Goten. 

'It's Cheena, she's spaced out! We can't perform with her like this" said Miyuki. 

"Well snap her out of it!" yelled Goten. "It isn't that easy, Goten! Whatever is on her mind is affecting her and this competition and if she gets out there, she's going to be thinking about what's on her mind and not on what she has to do" said Miyuki. 

"We have to do something because we only have 5 minutes" said Risika. The gang all looked at Cheena. Cheena sighed as she looked at her watch.

*What if everything gets messed up again? What if I fail again?* Cheena asked herself as she swung her arm back and forth. 

"I just have to go out there and do what I have to do. It's now or never" she said as she quickly stood up. Just then the announcer walked over to her. 

"Ready!" he asked. 

"Yes! We're ready!" said Cheena as she waved over the girls. 

"Great!' said the announcer. Miyuki and the girls ran up to Cheena. 

'So, are you ready?" asked Marron. 

"I was born ready!' said Cheena as she reached for her headset. 

"Ready girls?" asked T.K as the guys walked up to them. 

"Let's do this!" everyone yelled as they ran out towards the field. The crowd was absolutely blown away by the gangs performance. All of the girls were wearing white tennis skirts with halter tops while the guys had on white pants and t shirts. Miyuki, Risika and Marron along with their partners were excellent in the ring while Cheena and T.K. dominated outside of the ring in front of the crowd. The song they choose was just perfect for them and their dance. The gang chose Sean Paul's song "Get Busy" and they were just great. The crowd gave them a standing ovation. 

"We did it!' yelled Miyuki as the girls hugged. 

"Now let's see what the judges think" said Cheena as the girls headed into their locker room to change and pack their bags. After a while they came out in their regular clothes. Cheena ran over to T. K. and thanked him. 

"Remember the deal!" he said. 

"I know!" said Cheena as she ran over to her family. 

'You girls were great! Cheena….…I don't know what to say" said Bulma. 

"Yeah Cheena, that was great!" said Gohan. 

"Thanks!" said Cheena. She looked at Trunks to see his expression on his face. He looked a little in his own world and didn't look at Cheena. 

* Maybe that dance was a little too racy * said Cheena to herself. Cheena looked at Trunks as he still didn't say anything to her or even look at her. She wanted to talk to him alone so she looked at Miyuki who knew what to do. 

"Let's go and get something to eat before they announce the winners' she said. 

"Before they announce your name's, sure lets go" said Vegeta as he stood up along with everyone else. 

"Vegeta, they didn't win yet" said Bulma. 

"Well you know they will" he said back. The two argued as they left the arena. Everyone left and Trunks was about to leave but Cheena grabbed his arm. 

"Can I talk to you please?" she asked. 

"Sure!" he said as he sat back down. Cheena sat next to him and the conversation began.

"Look Trunks! I know I promised not to grind too much on him but I fell into the song. I'm sorry! Please say something to me?" Trunks looked at her, looked at her face, looked her in the eyes. 

"I'm not mad at you! I'm not mad at all, in fact I'm proud of you" he said. 

"Then why didn't you look at me or say something to me?" she asked. 

"I was just thinking about you and me" he said. 

"What about you and me?" asked Cheena as she looked at him. 

"Just that we have been together for a long time and as I watched you out there I remembered something" he said as he smiled. Cheena just looked at him wondering what he was talking about. 

"So, are you happy now?" he asked as he held Cheena's hand. 

"Yeah! I feel much better now but what did you remember?" Trunks patted his leg and Cheena moved over and sat on his lap. 

"I remembered how much I love you and how happy I am to have you in my life and I hope you feel the same way." he said. 

"I have always loved you, Trunks. You are the best thing that could happen….… " Cheena was cut off as Trunks moved in for a kiss. Cheena wrapped her arms around his neck and just made out with Trunks. 

"Not again!" said Miyuki as the gang returned. Cheena and Trunks this time continued to kiss, ignoring the return of their family members. 

"Would you two stop it? People are looking!" said Risika. Cheena pulled away and looked at Risika. 

"They are? Well let's give them a show" she said as she moved in to kiss Trunks. 

"All participants please report to the ring for the announcement of the winners" said the announcer. Miyuki grabbed Cheena and pulled her off of Trunks with Risika and Marron's help. 

"Let's go!" they said as they pulled her away. 

"Wish us luck!" yelled Risika. 

"Good Luck!" yelled Videl. 

"You won't need it!" yelled Vegeta. 

'Vegeta! Don't jinx's them" yelled Bulma. Vegeta just smirked as he watched them go. 

AN2: Next Chapter: It's time to award the winners with their medals. What place did Cheena and the girls come in? What about Brittany and her friends? What possibly could happen in the next chapter. Would you believe me if I said a whole lot? Find out for yourself! PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!! MUCH LUV!!!


	8. Final Blow

__

Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ or its characters.

Claimer: Do own Cheena, Miyuki belongs to N-sama and Risika belongs to Anime-Kat2002.

AN: Thanks for the reviews so far everyone

Chapter 8: Final Blow

All 6 groups were standing either in the ring or around it crossing their fingers, just hoping that they win something. Cheena and the girls sat outside the ring just awaiting the judges decision. 

"I hope they hurry up and tell us already. This waiting is killing me" said Marron. 

"Yeah!" said the rest of the girls. Just then Mr. Smith walked over to the judges table followed by Mr. Callow. 

"All right! This is what we have all been waiting for, the announcement for the winners of this tournament" said Mr. Smith. The girls and everyone who was sitting down immediately jumped up and looked at Mr. Smith. 

"First off let's give all of this girls a round of applause. They worked hard to get this far and they were just great" said Mr. Smith. Everyone cheered and hollered for their family members, friends and loved ones. 

"Ok, now the 3rd place bronze medal goes to….…" Everyone held hands as they awaited the group to be called. 

"…….group 2" said Mr. Smith. The girls in group 2 jumped up and down and ran to collect their medals. 

'Why are they so happy? They lost!" said Vegeta. 

"Quiet Vegeta!" yelled Bulma. 

"2nd place silver medals goes to….…group 4" said Mr. Smith. Group 4 ran up and collected their silver medals. 

"This is it girls!" said Cheena as she held onto Miyuki's hand. 

"Now the winners of the gold medals thereby declaring that they are the winners and the best in this competition are….…Group 6" Cheena and the girls hugged and ran off to Mr. Smith. Everyone cheered and hollered as the medals were placed around the girls neck. 

"I told you they would win" said Vegeta. Bulma just looked at him and continued to cheer for the girls. As the last medal was placed on the girls neck, Mr. Smith started to talk. 

"Congratulation girls!" he said. Cheena held on to her medal as her eyes started to water up. The girls were about to walk off when they were called back. "Wait! Cheena, I have something for you" said Mr. Smith. Cheena looked at him just wondering what he wanted to give her. Mr. Smith reached into his pocket and pulled out another medal but this one had a crack going down the middle. 

"What's that?" said Cheena. 

"This would be your medal that was destroyed yesterday by Mr. Callow. I had some off my men fix it up for you and I told them to leave a crack on the medal and to engrave something on the back. Here read what it says" he said. Slowly Cheena walked over to Mr. Smith and took the medal. She flipped it to the back and read what it said. She gasped as she finished reading what was written on the medal. 

"What does it say?" yelled someone from the crowd. Mr. Smith handed Cheena a headset so she could read the message out loud. Cheena took a deep breath before reading the message. 

"The crack going down the front of this medal is to show everyone the hardships I went through to now and forever be called….…" Cheena's voiced cracked as she looked at the last word on the medal. Only her family and friends have called her that word. 

"Called what Cheena?" said Miyuki as the girls walked over to her. 

"forever be called….…the best!" said Cheena as tears fell down her face. Everyone smiled and cheered as Miyuki and the rest of the girls hugged Cheena. 

"You are the best Cheena!" said Risika. Cheena wiped her eyes as she smiled at everyone. 

'Thank-you!" she said. 

"You deserve it!" said Mr. Smith. 

"Like hell she does!' said a voice. Everyone looked to see Mr. Callow and his daughter making their way over to the girls. 

"That trash deserves nothing. My daughter is the best one around and besides she's rich. This trash is not!" yelled Mr. Smith. Everyone booed him as he spoke. 

"You suck!' yelled someone in the crowd. 

"Let's go girls!" said Cheena as she and the girls turned to leave. Angry, Mr. Callow grabbed Cheena and was about to hit her when Cheena blocked him and punched him in the face. The crowd was quiet as Mr. Callow hit the ground. 

"You little bitch!" yelled Brittany as she charged towards Cheena only to get knocked down by Risika. Father and daughter laid next to each other as Risika and Cheena stood over them. Just then someone in the crowd started to clap which got everyone cheering and clapping for what they just saw. 

"They deserved that!" said someone. Risika and Cheena looked at one another and started to walk off. 

"That's right! Go ahead and leave you piece of shit. You and that bitch next to you are nothing. You will pay for what you've done" yelled Mr. Callow as he got up along with his daughter. Brittany growled as she charged towards Risika. 

"Look out!" yelled someone. Miyuki smirked as she looked at Brittany.

"My turn!" she said as she punched Brittany in the stomach causing her to fall to her knees in pain. Miyuki just looked at her and smiled. 

"That damn sure felt good!" she said. Cheena looked at Brittany and knelt down beside her. 

"Who's the bitch now?" she said with a smile. Brittany reached out to grab her but Cheena backed up and laughed along with Miyuki. Mr. Callow growled as he ran over and grabbed Marron. Everyone looked as he bent her arm back. 

"I'll brake her damn arm if I don't get what I want" he yelled. Marron screamed in pain as he put the pressure on her arm. 

"Let her go!" yelled Risika. Cheena looked at him and walked over to him. 

"Let her go!' yelled Bulma and Chi-Chi. Krillian and everyone else clenched their fists as they looked on. Cheena walked over to Mr. Callow and Marron and stood in front of them. 

"Get away from me bitch or I swear I will break her arm" he yelled. Cheena looked at Marron and saw the tears in her eyes. She was in pain and Mr. Callow was the one putting her in pain. 

"I'm only going to say this once….…let Marron go!" said Cheena in a stern voice. 

"Hah! You really think I'm going to listen to a piece of trash like you?" he said as he laughed at her. Cheena looked at him then at Marron who was now crying and yelling out in pain. As quick as she could Cheena grabbed Marron away from Mr. Callow and pushed her over to Risika. Mr. Callow was in complete shock as were the rest of the people except the Z-fighters. 

"How….…how did you do that?" he said as Cheena smiled at him. Cheena just looked at him as she tried to wonder how she was going to get him back for hurting Marron. 

"You little….…" said Mr. Callow as he went to punch Cheena. That was all Cheena could stand as she moved out of the way and punched Mr. Callow in the stomach. As he fell to the ground, Cheena continued her assault as she kicked him. 

"That's for Marron!" she said. Cheena bent down and punched him in the face, completely knocking him out. "and that was from me" she said as she spit in his face. Cheena stood up and looked down at what she just did. She looked around at all the shocked faces in the crowd. She looked at Marron who was rubbing her arm. 

"You ok?" asked Cheena. 

'Yeah!" said Marron. Cheena turned back around and looked to see some security guards running towards her. They picked up Mr. Callow and Brittany. 

"Get them out of here!" yelled Mr. Smith. Cheena watched them take the father and daughter team away. Cheena shook as she starting feeling tons of emotions. Slowly she walked past the girls and everyone and left the arena. Everyone just watched her go in complete silence. Cheena walked over to a bench and laid down with her hands behind her head. She gazed up at the sky and sighed. T.K. and the guys walked over to her and sat down beside her. 

"You ok?" asked T.K. Cheena shook her head from side to side, still gazing up at the sky. 

"We could forget about the deal. You've already been through enough today" said Ryan. 

"No, I said I would help you guys out and I will. Now not to be mean or rude but I really would like to be alone" said Cheena. The guys nodded their heads and walked away and right beside the Z-fighters. 

"How's she doing?" asked Miyuki. 

"She said she wanted to be alone" said Brian as he and the guys continued to walk back into the arena. Cheena looked to the side and saw her family and friends walking over towards her. 

"Great!" she said to herself as she turned her head to the side. 

"Cheena, are you ok?" asked Videl. 

"I'm fine, but I just want to be alone right now" said Cheena. 

"Che, you didn't do anything wrong. He and his daughter deserved what they got from you, Miyuki and Risika" said Goten. 

"I know that!" said Cheena keeping her eyes off of her family and friends. 

"Then what's wrong?" asked Chi-Chi as she sat beside Cheena and stroked her hair. 

"Nothing!" said Cheena as she brushed her mom's hand away. 

"Guys, she wants to be by herself so let's go" said Bulma. 

"NO! Not until she tells us what's wrong" said Chi-Chi. 

"Mom, Bulma's right! We can't force her to talk to us so let's just go back inside" said Gohan. Chi-Chi was shaking with anger as she looked at both Gohan and Bulma. Gohan jumped back and shook his hands from side to side. 

"Or we could try to get her to talk to us" he said rather quickly. Cheena sighed as she turned her attention back up to the sky. 

"Did you ever want to wish harm on someone else?" Cheena said out of the blue. Everyone looked at her then at one another. 

'What are talking about Cheena?" asked Krillian. Cheena looked at him. 

"Did you ever hate someone so much that you just wanted to get rid of them?" she said. Again everyone looked at her. 

"Why are you asking us that?" asked Chi-Chi. Cheena sat up, resting her arms on her leg, and just looked down at the ground. 

"Che, what's up?" asked Goten. Cheena looked at him then at everyone else. She looked at Vegeta who was giving her his standard smirk. 

"You understand, don't you Vegeta?" she said. Everyone looked at Vegeta who folded his arms across his chest. 

"Well then fill us in!" shouted Bulma. 

"Humph! It's so obvious! She wanted to kill that loud mouth man and his annoying daughter" he said. Everyone looked at him with a confused look then looked back at Cheena who was gone.

"Cheena!" said Chi-Chi as the gang looked around for her. 

"Man, I didn't even see her go!" said Goten.

"None of us did!" said Trunks. 

"There she is!" yelled Risika as she pointed over a fence blocking the visitors from the ocean. Cheena was sitting on the fence looking out at the ocean. She had her knees buried into her chest as she wrapped her arms around her legs. The gang slowly walked over to her. Cheena sighed before she spoke. 

"You know I'm kinda mad at you dad but then again I should be thanking you" she said. 

"Why are you mad at dad?" asked Goten. 

"I learned from him to give people second chances instead of just beating the crap out of them. Then again if I didn't learn that from him then I would have killed Mr. Callow and Brittany, so I guess I can't really be mad at dad after all" said Cheena. 

"Is that why you left?" asked Trunks. 

"Yeah! I watched them get carted away and I really wanted to send a blast right into them" said Cheena. Goten walked over and placed his hand on Cheena's shoulder. 

"It's all right Che! You still gave Mr. Callow pain and Miyuki and Risika put Brittany in her place" he said. Cheena smiled as she turned around to face her family. 

"Yeah Bra! Risika I think Brittany's going to be sick for awhile after the punch you gave her" Cheena said with a smile. 

"Hey, she had it coming!" Risika said.   


"Yea, actually I really enjoyed punching her lights out" said Miyuki. Cheena hopped off of the fence and stood next to Goten. 

"Well now that this is all cleared up, why don't we get going. I miss my room" said Marron. 

"Wait! I have to help T. K. and the guys. Remember I told you that I made a deal with them so I could get them to dance with us?" said Cheena. 

"Oh yeah! What was the deal that you made?" asked Risika. Cheena smiled as she walked past the gang. 

"You'll see!" she said as she walked off towards the arena. 

"I wonder what the deal was?" asked Goten. 

"I guess we'll just have to find out like everyone else" said Marron as the gang walked off towards the arena.

__

AN2: Next Chapter: Cheena off to fulfill the promise she made but what exactly is it. Its time to say goodbye as the gang heads for home but not before an important conversation is had. Between who? You'll have to wait to see! PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!! MUCH LUV!!!


	9. The End Is Here

Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ, its characters or the song "If I Want To". That song belongs to User.

Claimer: Do own Cheena, N-sama owns Miyuki and Anime-Kat owns Risika

AN: Thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy the final chapter

Chapter 9: _The End is Here_

Cheena was talking to Mr. Smith as the gang re-entered the arena. 

"I wonder what she's talking to them about?" asked 18 as the gang took their seats. Miyuki, Marron and Risika sat on the ledge of the front row in front of their friends and family. They watched as Cheena continued talking to Mr. Smith and the reaction on her face. 

"Look at the smile on her face. Mr. Smith must have gave her what she wanted" said Krillian. 

"But what did she want?" asked Gohan. Just then T.K. and the guys walked behind Cheena. Mr. Smith walked away and Cheena was now talking to the guys. 

"ALL RIGHT!" all the guys yelled. T.K. picked Cheena up and swung her around. Cheena laughed along with the guys as they all celebrated. 

"I can't take this! I need to know what's up" said Miyuki as she hopped off of the ledge and ran over to Cheena and the guys. 

"Thanks a lot Cheena! I knew we could count on you and don't worry, when we get our first concert, you, your friends and family will get front row seats" said Ryan. 

"Don't mention it guys! You guys did me and my girls a favor so helping you get a break is the least I could do" Cheena said.

"YEAH!" shouted T.K. as he picked Cheena up again and swung her around. Just then Miyuki ran up to them. 

"Hey, what's going on? We're over there sitting on pins and needles wondering what's up" she said. T.K. put Cheena down and looked at Miyuki. 

"You'll find out soon enough!" he said as he and the guys ran off towards a locker room. 

"Che, what's up?" Miyuki asked. 

"C'mon, I'll tell you and everyone else" Cheena said as she ran off towards the gang with Miyuki close behind. Cheena ran over to the ledge and jumped up onto it as Miyuki jumped up next to her. 

"Cheena, what's going on? What did you do?" asked Goku. 

"The guys are not only great dancers but their also great singers and they just wanted a chance to show off their talent. I talked to Mr. Smith and he said that they could perform a song before we all leave" said Cheena. 

"So that was the deal? Help them get a small break?" asked Videl. 

"Yeah! They just want a chance to show people what they can do and I said I would help them get that opportunity" said Cheena. 

"That was nice of you" said Bulma. 

'Hey, it's the least I could do for them since they helped us out when we needed them" said Cheena. 

"Are they going on now?" asked Miyuki. 

'Yeah! Let's all just sit back and await their performance" said Cheena as she stood up and walked over to Trunks. She sat down on his lap as he wrapped his arms around her waist to hold her in place. 

"Are you sure their good?" asked Marron. Cheena looked at her and smiled. 

'You tell me!" she said. Everyone sighed as they awaited Cheena's friends performance. The guys blew away the crowd as well as the Z-fighters except Cheena. Cheena cheered as the guys continued singing the song they chose to sing. The boys chose to sing Usher's _"I don't know_!" T.K. walked over to the Z-fighters and stood in front of Cheena. He reached out for her hand which Cheena readily gave him. T.K. sung a part of the song and the chorus of the song that went like this:

__

I don't really care 

How long you been together with your man

It's just a matter of time

Before I make you mine

I wanna make it clear

So there's no misunderstanding

That I get

What I want

When I want it

If I wanted I could take you from your man

With my eyes closed

I could have you eating out the palm of my hand

And all you're little girlfriends too

Risika, Miyuki and Marron hollered as he sung the first part of the song. Cheena smiled as she decided to help him out by singing the next verse.

__

No, you can't get with me if I don't want you

T.K. smiled as he looked into Cheena's eyes and held her hand as he closed up the chorus

__

Yes, I can and I will if…

If I want to…If I want to

Baby!

He let go of Cheena's hand and walked back over to the rest of the guys. Cheena watched him go and smiled. Miyuki, Risika and Marron just stared at the guys singing. Cheena settled back on top of Trunks lap and watched the rest of the performance. T.K. looked over at her and the girls and sung his final part of the song:

__

Listen to me

If I want you

I can take you

Please believe it!

Cheena as well as all of the girls in the arena cheered and hollered for the boys. Trunks just watched Cheena as she watched her friends. He looked at the expression on her face especially the look in her eyes. Cheena's expression was just one of happiness and just being proud of her friends. Suddenly Cheena noticed Trunks looking at her and turned her head to look at him. Trunks just stared into her eyes as she stared into his. Cheena slowly rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck. Cheena had a feeling why he was looking at her and not at the performance so she decided to show him that the song was just a song. Trunks looked at her as he wrapped his arms more firmly around her waist. Cheena snuggled up to him as she placed one of hands on his chest. Trunks put on one of Vegeta's smirks as he took a hold of Cheena's hand that was on his chest. He brought it to his mouth and kissed it softly. Cheena smiled as she snuggled even closer to Trunks as she kissed his neck. Nobody noticed seeing as how they were all watching the performance. Soon the guys ended their song and everyone stood up and gave them a standing ovation. Trunks and Cheena stood up and clapped along with everyone else. Miyuki whistled as loud as she could as she jumped down onto the field and ran towards the guys. Marron and Risika followed after her as everyone continued to cheer the guys on. Cheena looked at Trunks as he looked at her. 

"Go ahead!" he said as she softly kissed her on the lips. Cheena smiled as she jumped down and ran after the girls to congratulate the boys.

After a while everyone in the arena had finally left. The Z-fighters and the guys were at the hotel packing the bags in the air car. Once the bags were all pack, the gang said their good-byes. Cheena stood in front of everyone in front of T.K. and the guys. 

"Well its time for me to go back home" she said. 

"Yeah! Thanks for everything! We owe you one" said Andrew. 

"Forget about it!" said Cheena. 

"Still, we owe you one!" said Brian. Cheena smiled as she looked at them. 

"See you at the next tournament" said Ryan. Cheena walked over and gave T.K. a hug. The rest of the guys walked over and hugged Cheena as well. The Z-fighters watched and smiled at the close embrace Cheena and the guys had. 

"OK Runt! Now let's go! I have some training to do!" yelled Vegeta as he went inside the air car. 

"Vegeta, do you have to ruin a good mood?" yelled Bulma as she followed him inside of the air car. 

"Bye!" said Chi-Chi as she, Goku and the rest of the adults boarded the car. Marron and Risika walked over and hugged Ryan and Andrew. 

"It was great working with you guys" said Marron as she pulled away from the hug. 

"Same here!" said Andrew. Risika and Marron smiled at the guys as they also boarded the car. 

"See you guys later!' said Goten as he followed them inside. Trunks and Cheena were the only ones outside with the guys. 

"See you around Cheena!" said T.K. Cheena smiled as she turned to go into the air car. Trunks walked beside her. 

"Trunks wait up a sec!" said T.K. Cheena and Trunks turned and looked at him. 

"See you inside?" Cheena asked as she looked at Trunks. 

"Yeah!' he said as he gave her a quick kiss. 

"Bye!" said Cheena as she boarded the air car. Trunks watched her go then turned to see T.K. and the guys. 

"Look Trunks, I just wanted to tell you that I didn't mean anything when I was singing to Cheena earlier. I know the song talked about taking a girl away from her man but I would never do that. Cheena is my friend and I just wanted to make sure we we're clear on that" said T.K. 

"It's all right, T.K. I know it was just a song and that you and Cheena are just friends. Anyway I trust Cheena and I love her" said Trunks. T.K. smiled as he looked at him.

"I can tell she really loves you too and as a matter of fact, all she does is talk about you. You have a great girl there!" he said. 

"Yeah! You're really lucky!" said Brian. Trunks turned around and looked at the air car at Cheena. Cheena was laughing at something. 

"I know!" Trunks said as he walked towards the air car. 

"Catch you guys later!" yelled Ryan. 

'Yeah! Same here!" yelled Trunks as he boarded the air car. Bulma shut the door and took off as the guys watched them leave. Trunks took his seat by Cheena. Cheena rested her back on his shoulder. Trunks turned his body so that Cheena was now resting on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her as they just looked at the clouds. 

"So are you going to tell me what that conversation was about?" Cheena asked as she took a hold of Trunks hand. 

"Just some guy talk" said Trunks as he stroked her hand. Cheena just smiled as she continued to look out at the clouds. 

"So it's time to go home! How was this experience, girls?" asked Videl. 

"Great!" said Marron. 

"Tiring!" said Risika as she yawned. 

"Interesting!" said Miyuki. 

"A Challenge!' said Cheena as she looked up at Trunks then down at the two gold medals around her neck. 

"Well I knew you would win. I said that when we left two days ago" said Vegeta. 

"We all knew they could do it!" said Chi-Chi. 

'Yeah, but I'm the only one who actually said it" said Vegeta with a smirk on his face. This riled up Chi-Chi who blew up on Vegeta. Everyone was trying to calm her down. Trunks and Cheena were in their own world as everyone either tried to break up the argument of jump into it. 

"Well I did it!' said Cheena. 

"I knew you would!' said Trunks. Cheena looked at Trunks who looked down at her. Trunks bent over and kissed Cheena softly on the lips. Cheena gladly accepted him and the two just gave each other the passion they so desired. 

A lot was tested these past two days, from competition and control to love, trust and friendship. This was a test that the Z-fighters clearly passed with flying colors. Oh, I bet you're all wondering what ever happened to Mr. Callow and Brittany, well you'll just have to wait to find out.

AN: The End! That's it! Short and sweet! Thanks for enjoying this chapter and this story. Now for the last time for this story! PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!! MUCH LUV!!!

****


End file.
